A Family Man
by Sol Potter Granger
Summary: Un sueño, un hombre misterioso. Harry está enamorado de su mejor amiga, y tiene un sueño que él quiere realizar pero solamente con Hermione, que pasaría si su sueño se hace realidad, ¿Por un golpe en la cabeza? HP/HG DM/GW RW/LL -Capitulo tres Actualizado
1. Prologo

**Hola amigos! Ya deseaba hacer un Fanfic de esta pareja, porque no me dejan empaz, necesitaba hacer un fanfic de ello, y aquí me tienen haciendo uno de ellos hehehe.**

**Mire una película, espero que hayan visto esta película_ "Un hombre de familia"_ pues cuando la vi, se me ocurrió hacer una historia de esa, no crean que haré la misma cosas, no, nada más se me ocurrió la idea de cómo hacerlo, pero todo lo que se narrara en la historia será por mi mente,**

**Lo único que_ no_ me pertenecen son los personaje de _Harry Potter y CIA_ los personajes le pertenece a la escritora J. K. Rowling. **

**También are una aclaración, tomare el titulo de la película. Solamente porque no se ocurre nada hehehe, para que no hallas problemas, lo menciono solamente.**

**Esta historia será clasificada "M" porque algunos capítulos tendrán escenas con subido de tono, pero no les diré cuales capítulos para que sean sorpresa para mis amigos los lectores.**

**Buenos sin decir nada mas, empecemos!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo<strong>_

El cielo estaba completamente nublando, era época de invierno donde hacía bastante frio, donde solía llover prácticamente todo el día, donde las personas se tapaban hasta la nariz, donde era la época de navidad, donde todos las familias se reunían para estar un día de paz, un día de tranquilidad, donde simplemente había risas, bromas, algunos enojos pero no enserio, etc., era esta época de estar con la familia, abrasarse fuertemente para saber que todo iba a estar bien.

La guerra por fin había terminando hace aproximadamente dos años, las personas podían salir libremente ya no con el temor de ser acecinados por nada más pisar el baño. El mundo mágico y el mundo muggle. Todas las personas sabían quién era los héroes del lugar, todos estaba agradecidos hacia la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, pero más agradecidos estaban con tres personas y una de ellas era Harry Potter El Niño Que Vivió y a sus dos amigos Hermione Granger la estudiante más destacada e inteligente de Hogwarts y Ron Weasley el pelirrojo despistado pero con un gran corazón, ellos tres fueron los que estuvieron con Harry Potter, los tres se enfrentaron a la muerte, pero los tres unidos. Terminaron sus estudios, aunque para Harry y Ron fue un poco mas difícil porque no se ponían al corriente pero ayuda de su amiga Hermione, lograron graduarse, hace dos años el trió dorado se graduó, cada uno eligió lo que iba a estudiar, Harry iba ir a la academia de urores, Ron iba a entrar al equipo de quidditch y Hermione sanadora mágica, los tres amigos agarraron caminos separados, pero eso no quita que se iban a dejar de ver, hablar, acordaron que iban a verse. Siempre desde que salieron del colegio se miraban dos días entre semana, los fines de semana, cuando hacían algunas fiestas en la madriguera, también en la casa Black, donde Harry estaba viviendo y también en la casa de los Granger, pero ellos siempre estaba juntos, se quedaba horas recordando los viejos tiempos y ahora con sus veinte años seguían siendo los mejores amigos de alma, seguían siendo el trió dorado, para los padres de Hermione, para la familia Weasley ellos siempre serán ese trío dorado que hacía que el colegio Hogwarts fuera un desastre.

Pero algo pasaba con Harry, ese joven de pelo azabache y demasiado rebelde, con su piel blanca, y esos ojos verdes que podían cautivar a cualquier mujer que estaba escondidos en unos lentes redondos, que aunque pase los años el nunca cambiaria sus lentes y que también lo caracterizaba por su extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, que esa cicatriz siempre le recordara su vida. Algo en él había cambiado, o su corazón había cambiado, el corazón del joven mago por fin había encontrado a la persona que se enamoro, pero no supo cuando, a qué horas, el día que empezó a sentir esto por su mejor amiga, casi su hermana por Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, la que arriesgo su vida por él, la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado, se enamoro como un estúpido de ella, cuando la mira no sabe que decirle, se le queda mirando prácticamente todo el tiempo, le encanta cuando sonríe, cuando habla, cuando lee un libro, prácticamente todo le encanta, desea besarla en esos labios carnosos que siempre se le queda mirando, cuando la abraza, aprovecha todo los minutos para poder oler su aroma, a fresas, como le encanta como huele ella y cuando la deja de ver no se concentra en la academia, ya lleva haci un años, un año que está profundamente enamorado de ella, la a querido olvidar metiéndose con otras chicas, pero no logra, cuando esta con alguien, cuando besa, se imagina besando a Hermione y al día siguiente termina con ella, desde que le paso cuatro veces no ha querido estar con alguien porque le pasa lo mismo su sueño de él es estar con Hermione, casado por el resto de su vida, tener dos hijos, una niña y un niño, un perro, haci el estaría feliz, pero sabe que ese sueño, es...un sueño solamente. Sabe que Hermione no siente lo mismo por él, lo sabe porque ella no lo mira como él, siempre se aleja, pero él no importa que no lo ame, el, simplemente quiere estar a su lado para poder mirarla, abrazarla, darle besos en su mejilla, en su frente, la ama tanto que daría la vida por ella, aunque no la amara, daría la vida por ella, por ser alguien muy importante para él.

Ahora mismo el se está alistando para irse a la casa de su mejor amiga, Hermione, porque ahí se realizara la fiesta de navidad, estará con ella, como siempre, desde que la conoce el y ella siempre han estado junto, y con los demás amigos.

Se mira en el espejo, tenía una túnica color negro, camisa blanca, un chaleco negro, unos pantalones negro para ser juego y que no falte los zapatos, se quiso peinar pero su rebelde cabello no se lo permitía y mejor lo dejo empaz a la proxima lograría hacerlo aplacar, se miro por última vez en el espejo quería estar bien presentable para Hermione, sonrió, porque la iba a ver, como estaría, hace un mes que no la ve, ya que Hermione había ido a un congreso de sanadoras mágicas e iba a durar un mes, cuando miro una lechuza llegar a su casa y que era la lechuza de Hermione, no cavia en felicidad porque eso significaba que ya había regresado, la había tomado y leído, decía que no se olvidaba que este año, iba a celebrar la navidad en la casa de sus padres, como olvidaría eso, suspiro mirándose en el espejo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro se alejo de espejo, tomando su varita, su fiel varita la puso en su bolsillo del pantalón nunca saldría sin su varita y este día no quería aparecerse con magia, iba a ir caminando hasta el callejón Diagon, y asi atravesar esa pared que lo separa del mundo muggle.

Salió de su casa sin prisa, la cena era a las 9:00 y todavía le faltaba un hora en llegar, empezó a caminar por las frías calles, viendo a las pocas personas caminar a toda prisa con unas bolsas en la mano, se tapo bien con su chamarra, y camino a paso lento, miraba cada cosa que pasaba sonríe otra navidad cerca de Hermione, esperanzado de verla y decirle sus sentimientos, pero no creía que este día le iba a decir nada, necesitaba comprobar primero si Hermione lo amaba como él lo ama, mientras el estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que cuando iba a pasar la ultima calle para llegar al callejón Diagon iba pasando un carro a toda velocidad, pero si no fuera por un señor que lo detuvo de seguro ahora en vez de celebrar una navidad con alegría iban a ir al hospital para ver como estaría el pobre Harry.

-Gracias…-menciono Harry volteando de reojo hacia la persona que lo salvo, era una persona de avanzada edad, era moreno muy moreno, el señor volteo a verlo, mirándolo, el también se lo quedo mirando, sonriendo amablemente.

-Veo en tu mirada que tiene un sueño-Hablo el señor, tenía una voz roca, y titubeaba por el frio que estaba haciendo este día, cuando Harry escucho lo que le dijo el señor se quedo sin palabras.

-Sí, tengo un sueño que nunca realizare, es tener una esposa, y dos hijos, porque el amor de mi vida es mi mejor amiga, pero ella no siente lo mismo y…-Se cayó al notar que estaba hablando con un desconocido, se abofeteo mentalmente por decirlo como era posible que el estaba hablando de eso con un desconocido-Disculpe, me tengo que ir- sin decir otra palabra empezó a caminar maldiciendo en voz baja por haber dicho eso.

-Se que deseas mucho que ese sueño se haga realidad, mientras que tú quieras se hará realidad lo más pronto posible, señor Potter- Pero antes de irse se paró a medio camino por lo que escucho del hombre ese dándole la espalda, cuando volteo ya no había nadie, sacudió la cabeza varias veces, ya no tenía ganas de irse caminando, saco su varita y con hechizo desaprecio y cuando abrió los ojos apareció en la casa de los papas de su mejor amiga y mujer que ama.

Toco la puerta, esperando de que abriera la puerta, cuando miro la persona que abrió la puerta, su rostro se ilumino y sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y el enredó sus dos brazos en el pequeño cuerpo que estaba abrazando, oliendo su aroma…a fresas. Lo hizo pasar cuando se separo, hay estaba toda la familia, y una persona que él no reconocía, era un hombre, era un poco más grande, como de unos veintitrés años. Hermione se puso alado de ese hombre y tomo la mano, cuando Harry vio eso trago saliva, no podía ser, Hermione tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, prendió su varita dando un ligero movimiento haciendo que la lucecita se desplazara y prendiera la esfera que estaba en el techo haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlos.

-Gracias por prestarme atención, hoy es un día hermoso, para nosotros, porque estamos todos reunidos, mi familia, mi otra familia que son los Weasley, y mi hermano Harry Potter-Cuando menciono eso Hermione, la cara de Harry estaba radiante, se acerco a ellos, posándose alado de los padres de Hermione, ellos sonriendo sintiendo el abrazo maternal de Jane, como haci se llamaba la madre de su mejor amiga-Ahora tendremos si es posible, un nuevo integrante en la familia, este hombre, que lo conocí en la congreso que fui hace un mes, este hombre me a cautivado mi corazón, este hombre que se encuentra a mi lado es mi novio y si es posible en unos cuantos días será mi prometido-Harry dejo de escuchar a Hermione cuando ella menciono la palabra novio, miro hacia otra dirección mirando que la mirada de Ron estaba en él, el sabia los sentimiento de Harry hacia su mejor amiga, pero eso no importaba, no podía ser cierto, ella no, ella no, se estaba repitiendo, mirando que todo mundo los abrazaba, el cómo pudo de escabullo de ahí entrando al baño.

Estaba hecho una furioso, maldecía todo lo que se le cursaba, especialmente al cretino que estaba fuera y que se hacía llama el novio de su mejor amiga, sin que él estuviera consiente empezó hacer magia sin varita, ya era costumbre para él cuando estaba enojado, las luces empezaron a parpadear, los jarrones que se encontraban en toda la casa empezaron a estallar, las personas de afuera estaba gritando, Hermione y Ron mencionado en sellas "Harry", corrieron y empezaron a buscar a Harry mientras él seguía en el baño, donde las cosas volaban en su alrededor. Estaba más que furioso, porque le estaba arrebatando a la mujer que el amaba que el quería para ser su esposa y tener a sus dos hijos, porque él iba a querer tener dos niños con genes de él y de su amiga.

Cuando hoyo unos golpes en la puerta y la voz preocupada de su amiga Hermione y después en uno cuantos segundos se unió la voz de Ron, el seguía en el baño, se quiso clamar, oí voz de Hermione, pero todavía las cosas seguía rompiéndose afuera del baño, cuando camino hacia la puerta piso un jabón haciendo resbalarse y sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo único que alcanzo fue el rostro de su amiga entrar al baño con su rostro preocupado para después ver todo negro..

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que el prologo, este muy bien, si hace solamente era el prologo. Esperen los capítulos les encantara, bueno eso espero, porque a mí me está gustando mi historia hehehe<strong>

**Espero saber de ustedes con un comentario, porque aunque no lo crean, sus comentarios me servirán para hacer esta historia, porque sin comentarios, me desanimare y dejare esta historia incompleta, porque con su ayuda con un comentario, ya sea malo o bueno, podre mejorar la historia, pero sin sus comentarios pues….no le seguiré u_u**

**Y a los que lean, ante mano gracias por pasarse un momento por aquí y leerla, espero que sea de su agrado, bueno me despido hasta la proxima actualización.**

**Me despido n_n**


	2. Capitulo Uno

**Hola! Como han estado, este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, pero espere a que tan siquiera un comentario me mandaran y aquí estoy espero que les guste, y que sea de su agrado.**

**Pero antes de empezare les daré las gracias a estas personas que me animaron a subirlo.**

**~ JayLopez:** _Gracias, que bueno que te gusto el prologo, me das ánimos que siga con esta súper historia, (según yo hehe) que espero que sea de tu agrado n_n_

**~ lucecita11:** _Tambien gracias, mientras me apoyen no me desanimare, gracias a tu también de que te haya gusta esta historia n_n te prometo que le seguiré, pero…mientras me sigan apoyando n_n_

**~ EriqitaPotterGranger:** _n_n gracias por comentar, y también porque te gusto el prologo, espero que la demás historia te gusto_

**Gracias a sus comentarios n_n a todas y a todos hehe**

**Lo único que no me pertenecen son los personaje de Harry Potter y CIA los personajes le pertenece a la escritora J. K. Rowling.**

**También are una aclaración, tomare el titulo de la película. Solamente porque no se ocurre nada hehehe, para que no hallas problemas, lo menciono solamente.**

**Esta historia será clasificada "M" porque algunos capítulos tendrán escenas con subido de tono, pero no les diré cuales capítulos para que sean sorpresa para mis amigos los lectores.**

**Buenos sin decir nada mas, empecemos!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo uno<strong>_

_Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look, like they're not shining, Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly, without her trying, She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday…_

Se podía escuchar aquella canción, los dos cuerpos que se encontraban en esa mañana calurosa, que afueras las personas se estaban asando tan temprano, hacía un calor infernal y todavía acostado en aquella cama se movían, un brazo salió de la sábana blanca para apagar ese molesto despertado, pero no atinaba para poderlo apagarlo, ni sabía porque esa canción estaba sonando. Mientras pensaba donde se apagaba, seguía sonando y esa canción también.

_Yeah I know, I know, when I compliment her, she wont believe me, and it's so it's so, sad to think she, don't see what I see, But everytime she asks me do, I look okay, I say…_

Dio un sonoro gruñido para lograr apagar esa molesta canción que nunca en su veinte años la había oído, tiro el reloj, pero la canción todavía seguía sonando, se salió de su escondite, que era las sábanas y se sentó en la cómoda cama, abrió los ojos y alcanzo a mirar el reloj tirado enfrente de sus pies, lo recogió con toda la calma del mundo, pero no lograba miraba bien, miraba borroso, tentó la mesita que estaba alado de la cama y tomo sus anteojos poniéndose pudiendo ver mucho mejor que antes, miro el reloj, 8:00 A.M con mucha calma cerró los ojos pero los abrió de golpe al ver la hora, se le hizo tarde para ir a la academia, dejo el reloj parándose pero al levantarse se miro, estaba desnudo, no tenía nada de ropa, le extraño, pero se quedo paralizado sin voltear al escucha esa voz, esa voz tan familiar que le resultaba.

-Harry ya estas levantando-menciono el otro cuerpo que estaba acostado, se podía ver que estaba de espalda de él, con su cabello por toda la almohada, Harry se volteo lentamente con sus ojos cerrados, cuando ya estuvo volteado completamente los abrió para observar el cuerpo que se estaba moviendo un poco entre las sabanas, trago saliva al ver ese cabello que era inconfundible para él, color castaño y muy alborotado, miro que se sentaba haciendo que la sabana se deslizara por el cuerpo de ella, en el rostro de Harry se pudo apreciar un sonrojo, al verla asi-Harry ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto, con una voz adormilada, volteando de reojo para poder verlo, en ese instante ni se acordaba como estaba-¿Harry?-Volvió a preguntar parándose y mirando a su mejor amiga desnuda ante él, que se encaminaba asía donde él se encontraba cerró los ojos, empezando a respirando agitadamente.

Sentía cada paso que ella estaba dando asía él, trago saliva varias veces, abrió los ojos mirando el rostro de ella demasiado cerca, su cuerpo desnudo que se pegaba a él, sentía mucho calor recorrer todo su cuerpo y se estaba dirigiendo a una parte de él, sintió las manos de Hermione pasar por su pecho desnudo, pasar hasta llegar a su rostro, miraba cada facción de ella, se miraba tan hermosa. Sintió pasar la mano de ella por todo su rostro, sus manos finas, se deslizaban con tanta maestría, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, anoche estaba en la casa de su amiga, ella anunciaba que se iba a comprometer con un tipejo, el entro al baño, estaba furioso, oí la voz de sus amigos gritarle, cuando iba abrir la puerta se resbalo mirando el rostro de Hermione preocupada y de ahí no supo nada….que había pasado, todavía sentía las manos de ella recorrer su rostro, el sin pensarlo cerro sus ojos para dejarse llevar. Sentir el taco de la mujer que ama, sonrió como un niño que le compra un regalo por primera vez, pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando sintió unos labios finos, rozar con los suyos, abro los ojos mirando a Hermione demasiado cercas de el, y sus cuerpo completamente pegado, sintiendo los pechos de Hermione pegarse a su pecho, y su miembro en la intimidad de ella, se ajito demasiado.

-Harry, que te pasa, porque estas tan tenso-Pregunto Hermione, besando la mejilla de el, sintiendo que los besos de ella bajan hasta situarse en el cuello de él, dándole pequeños mordisco, produciendo que Harry gimiera levemente. Sintió como Hermione lamia su cuello, cuando pudo reaccionar se separo de ella, mirándola, y mirando el rostro de ella que se podía apreciar demasiada confusión, Harry trato de tranquilizarse por un momento-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto nuevamente Hermione, no paraba de hacer preguntas y Harry estaba demasiado confundido para responderle, no comprendía nada, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él en la cama con Hermione?, ¿Porque ella lo besaba?, ¿Por qué lamia su cuello?, y la principal pregunta ¿Qué paso anoche?

-Hermione perdón, tengo que salir y tomar aire limpio-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, para buscar algo que ponerse, encontró un pants gris y una camiseta blanca, fue por ellos, y se los puso rápidamente, después busco algo que ponerse de calzado, encontró unas pantuflas de color café, se las puso y salió del cuarto sin decir nada, dejando a una Hermione, excitada y confundida a la vez.

Salió de su… ¿casa? Volteo para comprobar que esa no era su casa… dios donde estaba, porque estaba con Hermione y porque se sentía tan extraño, miro por todos lados….no estaba en donde debería estar, no estaba en el mundo mágico, si no el mundo de los muggles, que estaba pasando, cerro sus ojos, pasando sus manos por su alborotado cabello, después descendió hacia abajo pasando sus manos por su rostro, pero se detuvo cuando sintió algo alrededor de donde estaba su boca… ¿barba? Pero el odia la barba, miro el carro que estaba parqueado en donde estaba su cochera, o eso el creía que era su cochera. Corrió hacia haya, y se miro en el espejo, estaba cambiado, estaba un poco más grande, en su rostro se podía apreciar eso, tenía una barba de candado, cerró los ojos, este debe de ser un sueño, un sueño, se pego en la frente con el vidrio, le avía dolido… ¿dolido? Pero no dicen que en los sueños no te duele na da, no…no, esto no es un sueño…no!. Quiso gritar, pero de su garganta no salía nada más que unos gemidos de horror.

Se volteo dándole la espalda al carro, recargándose, se estaba volviendo completamente loco, debe ser un hechizo, si…hechizo, mi varita….donde esta…quiso entrar aquella casa, pero si se encontraba a Hermione no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, por dejarla asi, se rasco la nuca, y se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la calle, necesitaba despejarse por un buen rato, si eso si, asi que empezó a caminar, viendo las gente saludarlo, es como pudo saludo y le dio un leve sonrisa, viendo todas partes.

**ªºªºªºªºª**

La muchacha miro como se había ido Harry, casi huyendo de ella…no comprendía que le había sucedido a su esposo…si anoche parecía un tigre, pero cuando viniera le iba a interrogar, porque a Hermione Granger de Potter, no la deja excitada así, tomo la bata que estaba en la silla que está enfrente del tocador, de un color blanco era aquella bata, se la puso sintió la bata fría, eso le gustaba, podía apagar el fuego que tenia adentro de su cuerpo, salió del cuarto yendo al cuarto que estaba alado del sueño, lo abrió viendo dos camas, y dos pequeños bultos tratando de despertar, sonrió al ver aquel movimientos, entro caminando a una de las camas, cuando estuvo cercas se sentó en la cama de color rosado, moviendo lentamente aquella personita que todavía seguía semidormida.

-Lily levántate, es hora de levantarse-dijo cariñosamente Hermione a su hija de apenas cuatro años, la pequeña niña se movía tratando de quedarse nuevamente dormida-Anda, hay que ir a desayunar, para después irte a dejar al kínder-Acaricio el rostro de su hija, era su misma imagen lo único que la diferenciaba de ella, eran esos ojos verdes, como los del padre, pero tenia su mismo pelo castaño y muy alborotado, el rostro de su hija era casi idéntico al que ella era cuando estaba chica. Escucho a su hija decir "Estabien mami, ya me despete" menciono su hija, destapándose y dándole una sonrisa a su madre-Esa es mi hija, ahora hay que despertar a tu hermano-Se paro y camino unos cuantos pasos y llego a la cama de su hijo, lo destapo un poco, y miro el rostro de su hijo, a su hijo de siete años, el si era la misma imagen de su padre, ojos verdes, cabello negro y muy alborotado, lo único que no tiene son esos anteojos de su padre-James, despierta-Fue lo único que dijo su madre para tocar el rostro de su retoño, observo que se movía y se daba la vuelta-Vamos no me hagas sacarte a la fuerza, como hace dos días-amenazo su madre, asiendo que su hijo se sentara en la cama, no quería vivir el trafico accidente.

-Vale mama, ya me desperté-Sonrió su hijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, miro toda la habitación observo que su padre no estaba ahí, las únicas personas que se encontraban en la habitación era su madre y su hermana Lily, enfoco sus verdes ojos al rostro de su madre-Mama, y papa donde esta-Quiso saber, quería ver a su padre, su mama suspiro no sabía como decirlo que había salido.

-Tu papi salió-Acaricio la melena de su hijo-Pero volverá para llevarlos a la escuela-esperanzada de que Harry volviera antes de que sus hijos se fuera, ahora James entra a las 10:00 de la mañana porque sus maestros tenia juntas a las 8:00 y Lily suele entrar a las 10:00-bueno mis amores, vallan a bañarse, para que después bajen a desayunar y estén preparados para que su padre los lleve a la escuela-Le dio un beso a cada uno de sus hijos, saliendo de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras con paso lento, necesitaba a su hombre para que le bajara este infierno que tenia, se fue..Dejándola asi, cuando viniera se le aventaría como un perra encelo, asi le llama Luna, cuando le desea cosas "Hay Mion, pareces una perra encelo asechando al pobre Harry" se rio cuando recordó eso, miro la sala, era un desastre, los juguetes regados de sus hijos, unas cuantas prendas tiradas, después miro la concina, los platos sucios, la mesa, estaba hecho un desastre, cerró los ojos por unos breves minutos, después los abrió.

-En marcha-cuando dijo esas palabras empezó a recoger la cocina, mientras sus hijos se estaban bañándose y Harry… el, perdido por ahí-Maldita sea Potter-Maldijo Hermione a su esposo, recogiendo la casa todavía-Pero cuando vengas, me la pagaras-

**ªºªºªºªºª**

Harry seguía bajando por ahí, pero no muy lejos de su…casa, cuando decía casa, siempre se callaba, estaba asimilando todo lo que a ocurre en poco tiempo, despertó, miro a su herm….a su mejor amiga acostada en la cama junto a él y sobre todo desnuda…se dio la vuelta para regresas a esa casa, para poder hablar con Hermione, necesitaba aclarar todo esto y sobre todos que estaba pasando, miraba algunas casas, después un camino de pavimento, alzo la ceja al ver a una mujer acercándose a él, descaradamente lo noto al ver le movimiento de cadera que realizaba no muy común en mujeres, ellas era un poco discretas…bueno no las descaradas, como pensaba que era ella, y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios gruesos y pintados con un color rojo, un rojo brillante, cuando ellos se acercaron la mujer esa puso uno de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Harry acercándose a su cuerpo, pero él se alejo al notar lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-Buenos días, vecino-Menciono con un tonto muy sensual, Harry no sabía lo que pasaba, después noto que la otra mano de ella quería tocar su rostro, pero antes de que ella lo lograra la detuvo, mirándola-Que pasa puma, que no quieres algo de pasión-estaba muy confundido, no sabia lo que ella quería decir, el negó-Que mala onda, mi esposo se fue a trabajar y me dejo muy solita, y como tu andas solito también, podemos hacernos compañía, bueno si tu esposa no se enoja-¿esposa? Había escucha bien… ¿esposa? El tenia esposa, se alejo más de ella.

-Si sabes que tengo esposa, porque me coqueteas descaradamente-Frunció el ceño Harry, mirando a la señora.

-Eso no me habías dicho hace dos días, quería divertirse-Se hizo más para atrás notando alguien en la puerta de su casa….Hermione, parecía enojada, volteo hacia los lados, mirando a los vecinos ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿No tenían vida propia o qué? Se pregunto Harry-Vamos a mi casa-Le susurro en el oído el nada más se quedo quito notando el aliento caliente de ella golpear en su oído.

Cuando iba a decir algo a esa mujer, sintió que ella se alejaba de un jalón, para después mirar a Hermione enfrente de el, mirándolo furiosamente, dios, eso no era buena señal, se pego a el, presionado todo su cuerpo en el cuerpo de Harry, el solamente rodeo la cintura de Hermione con sus brazos

-Mira, vecinita-El tono de Hermione no era él la mañana si no uno muy feo-Ya te dije antier que te alejaras de MI marido, el ya tiene una mujer para…-se cayó al verla toda, parecía escaniadora Hermione-hacer algo más que tener sexo-Harry sintió que se pegaba mas a él, sintiendo que el trasero firme de Hermione se pega en su entrepierna-No tengo la culpa que tu marido no te haga gozar como el mío si me hace-Y con esas palabras Hermione camino con un Harry sorprendido y atrás de ella, todos los vecinos quedaron con la boca abierta, y aquella mujer estaba echando chispas, pero la sonrisa de Hermione era tan grande, caminaron hasta llegar hacia adentro de la casa cerrando la puerta y pegando a Harry a la puerta, y volteándose.

Harry sentía todo el cuerpo de Hermione pegarse al suyo, le iba a dar un infarto, pero casi muere cuando Hermione se empieza a rozar con él, todo su cuerpo, como una gata que quiere que le de mimos.

Harry la agarro de la cintura, observando a su…esposa con una mirada que nunca la había visto.

-Y tu Potter, me dejaste hace unas cuantas horas caliente y excitada, maldito-fue al grano Hermione bajando el pantalón de Harry un poco y tomando el miembro de su esposo, Harry no podía creer que Hermione hubiera hecho eso, a si iba a morir-Te are pagar por eso-movía su mano lentamente toda la longitud del miembro de Harry, el solamente gemía levemente mirando a los ojos de Hermione.

Cuando Harry iba a decir algo miro a dos personitas bajar rápidamente hacia ellos, se oi sus risas, mirando que Hermione se separa de el, y que su mano ya no está acariciando su miembro que acaba de despertar por culpa de esa mujer que tenía enfrente de ella, mientras el estaba asimilando todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, sintió a Hermione pegarse a el de espalda, nuevamente sintió el trasero de Hermione.

-Mami, papi egeso-Menciono como pudo la pequeña niña...había escuchado bien-¿Papa? Ya era papa, y sin dudarlo la miro, era la misma imagen de Hermione, pero noto que sus ojos eran verdes, como el de el, y su madre, volteo un poco mirando un niño un poco más grande-James se tado mucho en la ducha-Sonrió por la actitud de la niña.

-No tengo la culpa-se defendió el pequeño James y miro a sus padres.

Hermione se rio un poco frotando levemente su trasero con la de Harry, y el nada mas cerró los ojos para no gemir delante de esos niños que eran sus hijos, sus hijos de el y de Hermione

-Bueno mis niños, vallan a la mesa ya está su desayuno, mientras tu papi se va a bañar-Aliviado por lo que había dicho Hermione miro a los niños obedecer a Hermione mientras ella se daba la vuelta mirando a Harry-Y tu, tienes suertes, pero en la noche si me la pagaras Potter-Fue lo único que dijo para recibir un beso húmedo por parte de Hermione, el no se iba a quedar atrás…era su esposa ¿no? Le correspondió aquel beso, sintió los labios de ella moverse con los suyos, Harry saco su lengua rozando los labios de Hermione para pedir permiso y que entrara y deseo concedido, Hermione abrió la boca haciendo entrar la lengua de Harry, explorar todo a su paso, pegaba a Hermione a su cuerpo, sintiendo los pechos de ella tocar el pecho de el, encontró la lengua de ella y empezaron a pelear por ver quién ganaba hasta que el oxigeno le falto, haciendo separarse, pero antes de eso, Hermione agarro el labio inferior de Harry mordisqueándolo un poco, el se dejo hacer por ella-ya vete a bañar amor, si no, te llevo al cuarto y te hago mío-Amenazo Hermione, y él se separo de ella, yendo hacia las escaleras, pero antes de irse recibió un nalgada por parte de Hermione sonrió y subió las escaleras evitando que sus hijos viera la gran erección que tenia por causa de Hermione. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione era tan…tan apasionada?

Con esa pregunta se fue al cuarto de baño que se encontraba en la planta de arriba a mano izquierda, lo supo por tanto buscar, entro al baño y se quedo parado, mientras quitaba toda la ropa que tenia puesto, y viendo todavía su erección, después se miro en el espejo, mirando su rostro todavía no se acostumbraba a verse asi, con un sonoro suspiro se metió a la regadera, abriendo la llave, sintiendo el agua caer en todo su cuerpo. Podía acostumbrase a eso, pero necesitaba averiguar muchas cosas, ¿Dónde estaba Ron? ¿Cómo paso esto con Hermione? Y mucho más preguntas. Se puso shampoo en el pelo, después se puso jabón en todo su cuerpo, pasando por sus hombres, por su pecho, estomago, hasta que llego a su entrepierna, estaba muy despierta por culpa de Hermione, no sabía que ella pudiera hacer esto, paso varias veces por su miembro, pesando en el cuerpo de Hermione, pensando que esa mano era la de Hermione, haci paso por varias horas, hasta que sintió un liquido espeso salir, pego la frente en la fría y mojada pared mientras se seguía enjabonando, hasta que estaba completamente lleno de jabón se poso nuevamente en el chorro de agua, empezando a quitarse todo el jabón. Cuando estuvo completamente limpio cerro la llave, tomando una toalla y enredándosela en la cintura, salió mirándose nuevamente en el espejo, esa barba de candado iba a desaparecer, tomo espuma y se la piso en la mitad de su rostro, después tomo el rastrillo, y empezó a rasurarse, primero un lado, pero dejando sus patillas, después se rasuro su barba lentamente, sintiendo el filo pasar por la piel de su rostro, después siguió con el otro lado y el mismo modo se dejo la otra patilla cuando termino, se echo agua y se miro en el espejo, se miraba un poco más joven, salió del cuarto de baño para ir a la habitación de él y su…esposa. Cuando llego, busco en los armario, primero busco en uno que estaba alado de la cama donde dormía Hermione, pero solamente encontró ropa de su esposa, después busco alado de ese armario y encontró abrigos de ella y de el, paso el tocador y abrió la puerta y noto que tenían un baño, la cerro y abrió otra puerta encontrando su ropa, muy bien acomodado esa debe ser obra de Hermione, acomoda su ropa, saco un pantalón de mezclilla azul y la dejo en la cama, después una camisa de color blanca, también la dejo en la cama, y por ultimo agarro un chaleco negro, abajo miro una variedad de zapatos, pantuflas, tennis, sandalias, botas etc., agarro unas botas del estilo de montar, después busco en unos cajones para tomar unos calzoncillos, busco en un cajón mirando las…¿tangas? De Hermione, sí que esta Hermione era demasiada pervertida, lo cerro, después el cajón de abajo lo abrió notando los sostenes de Hermione, los cerro, abrió el ultimo cajón y encontró sus calzoncillos, tomo uno blanco y se lo puso quitándose la toalla y dejándola sobre una silla que se encontraba por ahí. Se puso su pantalón sin abrocharse, después su camisa, abrochándola botón por botón, cuando termino se fajo bien, subiendo las mangas hasta los codos, después se abrocho el pantalón, se subió el zíper, sentándose en la cama, se puso los calcetines y después se puso las botas sacando el pantalón, se miro en el espejo queriendo peinar su pelo…pero fue en vano, mejor lo dejo asi, saliendo por fin del cuarto y bajando las escaleras, poniéndose su chaleco.

Cuando llego enfrente del comedor/cocina miro a su esposa y sus dos hijos mirándolo fijamente ¿Qué pasaba? Se pregunto notando que Hermione se acercaba a él, después miro que tocaba su rostro y donde estaba su barba de candado.

-Harry…órale si que amaneciste extraño-menciono Hermione dándole un beso en los labios y sentándose para empezar a desayunar ella. Harry se había quedado sin palabras mirando a sus ojos volteo de reojo Hermione-se me hace raro que te la hayas quitado, desde hace 3 años no te la quitabas y tenemos ocho años de casados-se quedo paralizado Harry cuando Hermione menciono ocho años de casado, si que se casaron jóvenes, entonces ella y el tenían veintiocho años, todavía era joven-Come afuera, se le está haciendo tarde a los niños, yo iré a recogerlos cuando salgas-le dijo Hermione mientras ella seguía caminado.

Harry solamente movió la cabeza que había entendido a la perfección lo que ella le había dicho y miro a sus hijos yendo por sus mochilas, poniéndose atrás de Hermione, ella elevo su cabeza para poderlo mirar, miro que tenía un trocito de mermelada en los labios se agacho un poco, solamente lo suficiente para lamer aquellos labios que le estaban volviendo loco y se la quito sonriendo y también Hermione.

-No se te olvide que tenemos que ir a la casa de mis padres, ellos quieren ver a los niños y también de paso se los encargo y nosotros , señor Potter, tenemos que ir a la casa de nuestros amigos, hoy Luna se alivia de su embarazo y quiero conocer al retoño de Luna pasa por mi trabajo a las siete de la tarde, hay estaré con los niños esperándote-todo eso le había dicho Hermione a él, ya no iba hacer preguntas el quería averiguarlo todo, antes de que él se alejara Hermione lo agarro de chaleco y le dio un beso húmedo como hace un rato-Ya vete-Sonrió y siguió comiendo ella, mientras miraba que su esposo e hijos se iban.

Y ahora para Harry será, donde se encuentra la escuela de sus hijos, también el trabajo de Hermione, ¿Seguían viviendo los padres de Hermione en el mismo lugar? Y sobre todo, donde se encontraba su trabajo y en que, se quedo parado unos instantes mientras veía a sus hijos subirse en la camioneta de color verdes, porque no llevaba baritas, eso luego se lo preguntara a Hermione.

Cuando verifico que sus hijos tenían el cinturón puesto, y la puerta bien cerrada el se subo en la parte de enfrente, arranco el carro y fue a llevarlos, pregúntale de cómo broma donde se encontraba su escuela, los niños tan inocentes bromearon con su padre, una victoria, ahora falta tres mas y fue a dejar a sus hijos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fin?<strong>

**No!, no se crean todavía falta mucho mas, dios por fin termine, hasta mis dedos me dolieron, pues espero que les guste este primer capítulo.**

**No espero que me comentaran tan rápido, pero muchas gracias por hacerlos, como ya dije, con su ayuda esta historia seguirá flotando n_n**

**Se sorprendieron cuando nuestra querida Hermione es una perversa con Harry, pues haci seguirá nuestra Hermione, desde que se caso con Harry Hermione siempre quiere tener "cositas" con su esposo, pero cuando es momento mientras no, bueno espero que le haya gustado este capi, como siempre comenten no importa que sean malos o buenos.**

**me despido adiós amigos, hasta la proxima actualización n_n**


	3. Capitulo Dos

**Hola amigos! Ya vengo con otro capítulo, espero que este les guste, muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios enserio me alagan de que les guste esta pequeña historia n_n me hacen tan feliz**

**~Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen:** _Gracias de que te haya gustado el trama de esta historia, y también de que ella gustado con esta pareja. Para nada, ¿Por qué debería enojarme? No importa digas eso n_n nunca me enojaría con mis amigos los lectores, su hubiera cometido plagio desde cuando me lo hubieran dicho u_u hehe quien no se enamora de esta pareja : ) como ya he dicho, mientras ustedes no dejen d comentar, yo nunca me desanimare, siempre y cuando tenga tiempo, por supuesto, subir capítulos y capítulos, en un día puede subir dos máximo, o uno u_u pero subiré. T_T no quiero que la bruja me agarre las batas D: ( xD) y gracias por tu comentario n_n_

**~akanep3:**_ Dios, ¿yo hice que te registraras? Si es haci, dios me alagas tanto, nunca pensé que ibas hacer eso por mi historia Q_Q casi lloro cuando leo tu comentario, enserio es un alago que hayas hecho eso, y sobre todo me das mas ánimos para seguir con esta increíble historia (Bueno para a mí, que la ando escribiendo hehehe) Claro mediante pase la historia, se descubrirá cosas mujajaja xD. Claro Hermione defiende a su hombre xD es muy celosa hehehe, todo mundo le quieren bajar al marido xD Yo también seguir escribiendo hasta el final! Para ustedes mis amigos lectores. Y gracias por seguir con conmigo n_n apoyándome_

**~EriqitaPotterGranger:** _Si, Hermione es perversa y sexosa hehehehe. Qué bueno que te encanta que Hermy, sea asi n_n** SI! QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO Y QUE LA AMES!** Me haces tan feliz T_T voy a llorar con tantos halagos que me haces, yo también siempre estaré actualizando cuanto pueda. Si me explicas que es AU te podre explicar u_u no se qué significa eso abuu! Si estas en lo cierto, Ron y Luna se casaron, y Ginevra y Darco, mujajaja eso no te lo diré, quiero que sea sopre! Gracias porque a ti también te gusto y me sigues n_n_

**~JayLopez:** _Gracias por seguir mi historia, hehehe si, Harry anda mas perdido que pa aya, pero cuando se acostumbre ya no estará perdido. Gracias por seguir n_n_

**Gracias a sus comentarios n_n a todas y a todos hehe**

**Lo único que no me pertenecen son los personaje de Harry Potter y CIA los personajes le pertenece a la escritora J. K. Rowling.**

**También are una aclaración, tomare el titulo de la película. Solamente porque no se ocurre nada hehehe, para que no hallas problemas, lo menciono solamente.**

**Esta historia será clasificada "M" porque algunos capítulos tendrán escenas con subido de tono, pero no les diré cuales capítulos para que sean sorpresa para mis amigos los lectores.**

**Buenos sin decir nada mas, empecemos!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo dos<strong>_

Primero iba a dejar a su hija…su hija ya le decía asi, sonrió libremente mirando a su hija por el espejo, era la misma imagen que Hermione, de seguro cuando crezca será tan hermosa como Hermione, después enfoco su mirada a su hijo, James, era su misma imagen, idéntico a el cuándo tenía esa edad, primero va a dejar a su niña al kínder. Cuando llego al kínder tenía que dejar a Lily en la entrada, estaciono el carro a un lado de la puerta del kínder, apagando el motor y bajando del carro, después fue a la puerta donde estaba su hija, la abrió y extendió la mano para que ella se bajara como una princesa, la cargo tomando la mochila, diciéndole a James que se quedara en el carro, que ahorita regresaba, cerró la puerta como pudo y fue a dejar a su hija a la puerta. Cuando estaba en la puerta, y mirando que una maestra de ahí no la dejaba de mirara, solamente le sonrió un poco, para luego enfocar la mirada hacia la niña que tenía enfrente de ella diciendo que su mama iba a venir por ella, ella solamente asintió y le dio un abrazo a su padre dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla mirándola que se metía a la escuela, dándole las gracias a la maestra que se encontraba ahí, le daba un poco de miedo su mirada toda descarada, se fue rápidamente de ahí, primero la vecina y después esta mujer, ¿Qué ya no tenían pudor las mujeres hoy o qué? Se pregunto Harry yendo al carro, mirando que su hijo lo mira fijamente ¿Se abra dado cuenta que la maestra del kínder le estaba coqueteando? Se metió al carro prendiendo el motor, y conduciendo hacia la escuela de su hijo, era un silencio tota ¿Siempre es de serio? No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo tratar a su hijo. Se le hizo tan largo este camino, cuando estaba Lily era mucho ruido y ahora como no está, es como si estuvieran en un funeral, quiso hablar pero James volteo su rostro hacia la ventana viendo los lugares, ese niño le daba un poco de miedo.

-_**"Asi se pone Hermione cuando está pensando algo"**_-Pensó el pobre Harry que no sabía que hacer con la actitud de su retoño, quiso hablar pero nada le salía de su boca, sigue insistiendo que este camino se le está siendo eterno.

Seguía la ruta que sus hijos le había dicho, lo bueno esque el conocía ya las rutas de esta ciudad, si no, se iba hacer un problema, nada más necesita direcciones y ya. Asi lo logro cuando dejo a Lily en el Kínder, ahora solamente falta que lleve a su hijo, tardo unos minutos pero por fin llego, se estaciono en la fila de autor, caminaba un poco y frenaba, asi paso durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que se paro en la puerta de la escuela de su hijo.

-Tu madre vendrá por ti-fue lo único que dijo para ver a su hijo salir, dios ese genio es igual al de su esposa, oye que cerró la puerta y solamente asintió mirándolo entrara, cuando verifico que su hijo estaba ya adentro de la escuela, le dio a la gasolina ir a su trabajo, freno bruscamente, yéndose un poco para delante pero se detuvo por el cinturón que tenía en medio de ti, miro a los carros y escuchaba que le pintaba, le volvió a dar gasolina al carro para que arrancara-¿Dónde diablos trabajo?-Se pregunto dando la vuelta y mirando una tienda, se estaciono hay, apago el motor, y echo para atrás la cabeza, pesando que aria hoy, no sabía dónde estaba su trabajo-Mierda-Fue lo único que menciono para cerrar los ojos.

Abrió sus ojos verdes observando todo el carro estaba muy arreglado, de seguro Hermione siempre usa el carro, porque si él lo tuviera el de seguro lo tuviera de patas para arriba, sonrió, para ser el primer día lo estaba llevando bastante bien, ahora era encontrar donde estaba su trabajo ¿A quién le preguntaría? ¿Ron? Ni sabía si vivía en el mundo de los muggles, ¿a los padres de Hermione? No a ellos tampoco, lo tacharía de loco. Tendrá que buscar alguien que le ayude, miro su reloj de mano era las 10:30 de la mañana todavía era temprano, prendió nuevamente el motor del carro, le dio a la gasolina y prendió el viaje.

**ªºªºªºª**

Cuando Hermione se había quedado sola, estaba todavía un poco caliente, no pudo hacer nada esta mañana con su esposo, tenía una gran frustración por eso, primero porque él estaba muy extraño y se había salido del cuarto sin decir nada, miraba la hora y no llegaba esa mañana desde que se salió sin decir nada, tenía un poco de preocupación, haci que cuando recogió la casa y la dejo implacable, salió por un momento de la casa, para ver si Harry se encontraba en la cochera pero miro que su esposo estaba con la vecina, ella estaba prácticamente arriba de el, eso hizo que Hermione se pusiera como una fiera, nadie pero absolutamente nadie se pegaba a su hombre, solamente ella, con los puños bien cerrados fue hasta haya sin que lo notaran la agarro de los pelos, diciendo todas esas palabras, se lo llevo de ahí, cuando lo metió a la casa, se pego a el, estaba demasiada caliente y a la vez furiosa, cuando le iba hacer algo, oyó a sus hijos bajar, se maldijo, ¿Qué, esta mañana no podría hacer el amor con su esposo? Lo dejo ir, mientras le daba desayuno a sus hijos, puso otro plato porque ella iba a comer, pero antes de sentarse miro a su esposo que se había quitado la barba esa si era una gran sorpresa. Cuando se fue, se quedo completamente sola, no oía los ruidos de sus retoños, ni la voz de Harry, todavía estaba con la bata, necesitaba empezar su día, asi que lavo los platos que ella y sus hijos había ensuciado, los seco y los metió donde debería ir, después subió a la planta alta caminando al cuarto de sus hijos, era un destre, como deseaba usar magia ese instante, pero desde aquel incidente nunca volverá usar magia, ni ella, ni Harry, ni mucho menos sus hijos, ellos nunca sabrán que son hijos de magos, que piensen que esos solamente son cuentos, cuentos para niños, se froto sus manos para poder empezar a recoger el desastre de sus hijos. Tardo una hora exactamente en recogiera el desastre de sus pequeños, pero termino, impecable, como siempre. Cuando termino, fue a su propio cuarto, ahí nada mas tenía que recoger la ropa sucia de Harry, y la toalla todavía húmeda que él había dejado, entro al baño, poniendo la ropa sucia en el cesto de la ropa sucia, dejo la toalla también ahí, para lavarla después, se quito la bata, echándola también ahí, se metió a la regadera, abriendo la llave, sintiendo el chorro de agua caer por su cuerpo. Agarro el jabón y lo empezó a pasar por todo el cuerpo, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el agua pasar el agua por todo su cuerpo, se enjabono todo el cuerpo, para después quitárselo, agarro el shampoo de fresas, ese nunca lo cambia, uno, porque es su favorito y dos, porque a Harry le encanta ese aroma, siempre se lo dice, sonrió por recordarlo, lo ama tanto a su esposo, antes estaba tan ciega que no miraba el amor que Harry sentía. Aplasto el bote, haciendo que saliera un chorro del liquido ese poniéndoselo en su mano, cerro la tapa y lo puso donde siempre está en el canasto que tenia a un lado de ella, lo unto en sus manos y empezó a enjabonar su pelo, muy bien para que quedara oloroso, varias veces paso sus dedos entre su cabello, hasta que estuvo satisfecha, se puso en el chorro de agua y se quito todo el jabón que tenía en la cabeza, cuando lo hizo cerro la llave y tomo una toalla poniéndosela alrededor de su cuerpo, y otra en su cabello, saliendo del cuarto del baño, entrando a su habitación, fue a su closet, eligiendo una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, una blusa blanca, agarro unos tacones medios altos, todo eso lo puso en la cama, para ir a los cajones, saco una tanga de color negro y un sostén del mismo juego, se quito la toalla poniéndosela y también el sostén cuando ya estuvo puesta su ropa interior se puso la falda y luego la blusa botonándosela cuando ya estaba cerrada se fajo la blusa, y cerrando la falda, lisándola un poco, después se puso medias blancas para después ponerse los tacones, cuando ya estaba cambiada, se sentó en la silla para poder peinarse, se estaba desenredando el pelo, viéndose ella misma en el espejo los recuerdo de aquel día le pegaron como flechazos cuando recordó que con la magia podía arreglar su pelo, cerró los ojos conteniéndose para no llorar, termino como pudo de peinarse aventando el cepillo poniéndose un poco de perfume, se miro por última vez en espejo, poniéndose un poco de maquillaje, para después parase y salir de su cuarto, cerrando de un golpe la puerta, maldiciendo en vos baja, bajo las escaleras, tomo su maletín, y sus llaves, cerro la casa por todos lados, mirando su automóvil, era un mustang negro, se subió en el, prendiendo el motor, lo calentó un poco, para después darle de reversa y enfocar el camino e irse a su trabajo.

**ªºªºªºª**

Harry seguía dando vueltas sin saber qué hacer, mirando cada parte de la ciudad, no conocía gran cosa, pero si lo básico, sonrió al ver de lejos una residencia, se paró a un costado, estacionándose y mirándola ¿Cómo estarán? Esa fue su pregunta, apagando el motor de su carro, diecisiete años estuvo aquí con sus parientes, ese lugar nunca se le olvidara, vio pasar a una persona que él conocía perfectamente, prendió rápidamente el coche y le dio gasolina al automóvil arrancando, mirando a su primero regordete con la boca abierta, miro por el espejo, pero sonrió al verlo, eso significaba que todavía seguía viviendo aquí. Unos instantes se le había olvidado que tenía que ir a trabajar, estaba muy desesperado porque no sabía nada de donde trabajaba, de repente sonó algo, freno para buscarlo, se agacho un poco tomando el artefacto que estaba sonando ¿celular? Lo abrió y decía _HERMIONE_ le dio aceptar la botón verde y se lo puso en su oreja donde estaba la bocina, conduciendo sin rumbo fijo.

-Harry, ¿Dónde diablos andas?-una Hermione no muy amable le hablo de otro lado del comunicador, el no sabía como decirlo que estaba perdido trago saliva-Potter, quiero tu firme, hermoso, y redondo trasero aquí, ¿Me oyes?-se volvió a escuchar la voz de Hermione, sonrió cuando dijo que su trasero era hermoso, pero después pensó como decirle, que no sabía por dónde ir, se aclaro la garganta y hablo.

-Gracias por decir que mi trasero es hermoso, pero….este…me perdí-En la otra línea no se podía escuchar nada, pensó que Hermione había colgado, pero cuando escuche la dulce voz de ella.

-como diablos te perdiste, si…bueno luego arreglamos eso, necesito que vengas a la oficina-¿Valla? ¿Oficina? El trabaja en ¿Oficina? Cuando iba a decir algo, Hermione le explico por donde venirse-Mira Potter este día te estás comportando extraño. No puedo creer que no sepas como llegar a tu trabajo, el jefe te regañara, y are que te regañe-Trago saliva ¿entonces trabajan junto a Hermione? Cuando le iba a decir otra cosa, oyó el rudo de que ya había colgado, presentía que su esposa estaba enojada.

Arranco, dirigiéndose a donde Hermione le había dicho, esas calles la concia, no mucho pero si podía reconocerla un poco, cuando llego, miro un gran edificio, y un montón de carros, paso por unos guardias, ellos lo saludaron formalmente, entrando, se parqueo donde decía su nombre, tenía un lugar exclusivo, después miro el carro de su esposa, apago el motor y dio un enrome suspiro, se bajo del carro cerrándolo bien, empezó a caminar hasta las grandes puertas de aquel edificio, cuando llego las dos puertas se abrieron automáticamente, mirando todo esos lujos ¿El trabaja aquí? Todas las personas lo saludaban formalmente, parecía que él era el dueño, no sabía dónde se encontraba su… ¿jefe? Asi que fue a pregúntale a la secretaria de recepción que se encontraba hay, cuando pregunto ella se empezó a reírse como una desquiseada, y solo pudo atinar que arriba, el último piso, Harry miro eso y se alejo rápidamente de ella. Llego hasta donde se encontraba el elevador y cuando lo iba aplastar miro que se abrió y de él salió mucha gente que lo saludaba, el solamente alzo la mano para corresponder el saludo, se adentro al elevador y aplasto el botón de subir, había dicho esa vieja desquiseada que era el último piso, aplasto para que subiera el último piso, esperando a que esta cosa metálica parar. Cuando siente que se detiene y que abre las puerta sale, todo mareado era la primera vez que el subía a estas cosas, se recargo en la pared tranquilizándose un poco, para después acomodarse su ropa, empezó a caminar por el pasillo mirando a gente trabajar en un cubículo, después cuando llego a la recepción pregunto si se encontraba el jefe, ella también reía, ¿todas las secretarias de este lugar se burlaría de el? Con una risita tonta, tomo el teléfono para comunicarse con su..Jefe, mientras el esperaba, miraba el departamento este, estaba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, pero logro escuchar que pasara, dio las gracias, mientras ella todavía se estaba riendo de él, frunció el ceño, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, entrando mirando que la silla de su…jefe estaba volteada, miro que detrás de él se cerraba las puertas, aclarado su garganta para poder hablar delante de el.

-Me dijeron que quiera hablar conmigo, perdón por llegar a esta hora, esque me había perdido, pero no volverá a suceder-Sin respirar dijo todo eso, notando que lentamente la silla se gira, no quería ver la cara de su viejo, regordete, horrible jefe, pero se quede helado cuando por fin la silla se había volteado, mirando a la persona que se encontraba hay, no se lo podía creer- Hermione…-Fue lo único que dice, viendo el rostro de su mujer, estaba enojada, muy enojada.

Miro que dejo los papeles que tenía entre sus manos, parándose y encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba Harry, el retrocede, sintiendo que su espalda toca la puerta de fierro, tratando de hallar por donde se abriera la puerta pero no encontró nada, mientras tragaba saliva, mientras miraba como se aproximaba su esposa.

-Potter, Potter, Potter, cuantas veces que no me gusta que llegues tarde al trabajo-Escucho decir de su esposa, odiaba cuando le decía Potter, se sentía tan raro, cuando decía su apellido, sabía que ella estaba enojada, desde el colegio lo sabia-Y ahora me dices que te perdido, ¿crees que soy estúpida?-Abrió los ojos cuando menciono lo último, claro que no pensaba que ella era estúpida, pero en verdad estaba perdido-Mira Potter, si vuelves a llegar tarde, juro que te castigare, no te quitare el trabajo, pero si te castigare-Fue lo único que dijo Hermione para terminar la distancia de su cuerpo, pegarse al suyo, Harry sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba, haci que ella era su jefa ¿pero porque? Volvió a tragar saliva, cuando noto que Hermione se frotaba en su cuerpo, estaba mujer su que tiene sus hormonas a mil por ora.

Ella se separo, bajando su cabeza, mirando algo que le llamaba mucho la atención el también bajo su cabeza mirando la erección que tenia, tapándose con sus dos manos, viendo a Hermione reirá.

-Mira mira, excitado por tu jefa, eso no se hace Potter-Se rio un poco Hermione para irse a su asiento, Harry miro el movimiento de cadera de su mujer, tragando saliva, no iba a poder salir haci haya afuera y que todo mundo se entera de su erección, cuando miro que Hermione se sentó-Vamos Potter, siéntate-La voz de Hermione había cambiado por una voz sensual. Esta mujer un día lo iba matar por tanta excitación que tenia por ella.

Obedeció las órdenes de ella, sentándose enfrente de ella, mientras trataba de que se le bajara la erección. Miro fijamente a su esposa.

-Harry, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer-Harry asiento, que inocente era en ese mismo momento, miro que nuevamente Hermione se paro, y se puso a su lado, recargándose en el borde de la mesa, haciendo que su falda se subiera un poco más, y que la mirada de Harry fuera directamente hacia donde se subió la falda, Hermione estaba muy contenta-Harás todo lo que yo te diga-Volvió hablar-Levántate-ordeno y Harry como si fuera un títere se levanto sin importar lo que tenía entre su pantalón, solo le importaba lo que ella dijera, aria todo para que ella se contentara con el-Acércate-Volvió a ordenar ella y Harry se acerco a ella.

Cuando Harry estuvo cercas de ella, Hermione lo agarro del chaleco y lo acerco a ella, besándolo en los labios, Harry inmediatamente correspondió el beso, abriendo las piernas de su esposa, haciendo que la falda de ella se subiera, poniéndose en medio, y repagando a su esposa a él, seguía besándose .

Las manos de Hermione se empezaron a mover por toda la espalda de Harry hasta llegar al trasero de el, y apretándolo un poco, volviendo a subir y acariciando la espalda de Harry. Harry no se quedaba atrás con una de sus manos empezó acariciar el muslo de ella, y con la otras trata de desfajarla para poder meter su mano. Hermione desfajo a su esposo, metiendo inmediatamente las manos sintiendo la piel de el en sus yemas, subiendo pero no podía porque los botones de la camisa no se la permitían. Harry profundizo mas el beso, lamiendo los labios de Hermione con su lengua, esperando que le diera permiso para poder entrar a su boca, y no tardo mucho cuando Hermione ya tenía abierta su poca para que la lengua de el, entrara, y asi lo hizo, entro e inmediatamente empezó a jugar con la lengua de ella. El ambiente se estaba poniendo muy caliente, dos cuerpos de igual forma, ropa que estorbaba, Harry empezó a desabrochar la blusa de Hermione y empezó a descender hacia arriba su mano adentrándose en la falda, tocando todo lo que se permitía.

Cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar el ultimo botón sonó el teléfono, Hermione se despejo de la boca de Harry, y alzo una mano, para poner el altavoz, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Harry, mientras el decencia sus labios hacia abajo positandolo en el cuello de ella.

-Señora Potter, un cliente quiere hablar con ustedes-Se podía oir la voz de la secretaria que se había reído por segunda vez de Harry, mientras ellos estaba en lo suyo, Harry besando el cuello de su mujer, y ella apretando mas fuerte el trasero de su marido-¿Señora?-pregunto.

Hermione se quedo sin palabras, aclaro su garganta, maldiciendo en voz baja tratando de separa a Harry de ella, pero no podía Harry seguía en su cuello, chupándolo y mordisqueándolo un poco.

-Di…dile que nos espere-fue lo único que dijo, para colgar, agarro el rostro de su esposo, y lo beso pero por desagracia de él, se separo.

-Tenemos un cliente, esto tiene que esperar para después-Separo a Harry como pudo, y se empezó a reglar la blusa, mirándolo.

-Estabien-El también se arreglo, sentando en la silla donde él había estado por unos breves momentos.

-Harry tu asiento es en el escritorio de mi lado izquierdo-Mención Hermione, tratando de peinarse y sentándose donde hace minutos estaba sentada, miro que Harry se paro y se fue a sentar donde ella le decía, no comprendía porque se sentaba ahí, pero no quería saber más cosas.

Hermione miro que Harry se sentaba y aplasto el botón para hablar a su secretaria diciéndole que ya podía entrar, se seguía arreglando un poco, frunció el ceño el ¿Por qué Hermione se arreglaba tanto? El monstruo de los celos surgió en Harry asiendo que su erección se quitara, se paro, recargándose en la mesa mirándola fijamente, cuando volvió a escuchar a la secretaria que ya estaba en la puerta, Hermione aplasto un botón rojo, haciendo que las puertas se abriera, asi que esas puertas era automáticas, mirando a la persona que acababa de entrar, pero si era el ex-novio de Hermione, Mathayus, mis celos se hicieron presentes, se acerco a Hermione lentamente posándose lado izquierdo de ella, mirando el rostro de ese tipeja que miraba descaradamente a su esposa, volteo de reojo mirando a Hermione con su rostro serio.

-Hola Hermione, que gusto verte-Una voz roca y áspera salió de aquel hombre que se acercaba mas, miro que las puertas se cerraron cuando el entro, volteo a ver a Harry no con una expresión agradable-Hola Potter- fue lo único que digo para sentarse enfrente de ellos dos, ninguno contestaron, solamente miraron aquel hombre con expresión macabra.

Hermione lo sigo mirando con una expresión no muy agradable de igual manera Harry, el hombre sonrió mirando cada uno de ellos.

-A que has venido-escupió Hermione sin tapujos, y sin dejar de mirarlo con esos ojos que si las miradas mataran, el de seguro estaría bien muerto.

-Vengo hacer negocios mi querida Hermione-Sonrió aquel hombre se paro y se inclino hacia enfrente para observar a Hermione-Vengo a que me prestes dinero, ya que mi empresa esta en quiebra, se que tu eres la dueña de este lujoso lugar, bueno y tu…marido también-cuando dijo la palabra marido casi le escupe en la cara a Hermione-

Hermione se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de escritorio y pensando algo, Harry se quedo serio al descubrir que su esposa era dueña de este lugar y que el también era dueño.

-Esta bien, solamente me tienes que traer algunos papeles, que te los voy apuntar aquí, y también uno de mis empelados más reconocidos de aquí, irá a evaluar tu empresa, si me estas mintiendo te meteremos a la cárcel, por venir aquí y pedirnos cuando tu empresa está bien-Sin tapujos se lo dijo-Ya te puedes retirar, si solo era eso, Matty, no eres bienvenido aquí, acuérdate lo que paso hace un año, no queremos problemas con la policía-Volteo la silla no sin antes abrir la puerta, Harry miraba como se comportaba Hermione sonrió levemente, mirando la cara del hombro que estaba muy enojado.

-Está bien Hermione, estaré esperando a tu hombre y perdóname enserio-Bajo la cabeza y se fue no sin antes darle una mirada agresiva a Harry, volteo Hermione y miro que se había ido y cerró la puerta.

-Harry, tengo que ir por los niños, te veo en la casa de mis padres, y…-Se paro dándole un beso en los labios a su marido, y tomando su maletín, mientras empezaba a caminar, a medo camino-abre la puerta corazón-Sonrió. Harry obedeció, aplastando el botón y las puertas se abrieron, se volvo a parar Hermione-Y…no te vuelvas a perder, porque si no, te pegare en los testículos Potter-Sin decir nada salió Hermione, sonriendo porque de seguro que Harry tenía una expresión de terror y no se equivoco, Harry tenia la boca abierta y con los ojos como plato al oír cuando su esposa le dijo eso, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla que hace unos instantes Hermione había ocupado.

Esperanzado que los padres de Hermione viviera en el mismo lugar, porque si se vuelve a perder, sus testículos lo pagarían, solo de pensarlo ya le estaban doliendo. La mañana de Harry había sido muy rara, todavía faltaba mucho días…con un suspiro se recargo en el respaldo de la silla cerrando los ojos….

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Fina?<strong>_

**Nel, todavía no hehehe, espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, que lo quería publicar anoche (de México) pero me agarro el sueño y de todos modos lo había dejado incompleto, pero me desperté y seguí escribiendo para poderlo subir hoy mismo n_n espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, pero de seguro algunas personas tiene ciertas preguntas como posiblemente sean estas**:

**_º ¿Por qué James se enojo con tu papa?_**

**_º ¿Por qué Hermione no quiere usar magia?_**

**_º ¿Por qué no quiere que sus hijos sepan que son hijos de magos?_**

**_º ¿Por qué Hermione es la dueña de esa empresa tan importante?_**

**Respuesta**

_Del porque james está enojado con su papi, esque miro como la maestra del kínder le coqueto a su padre, y james eso no le gusto, porque no quiere que su mami sufra por culpa de otros, y que su papi se enrede con otras personas._

_La otra pregunta del porque Hermione no quiere usar magia, no se lo diré, porque eso será algo de trama de igual del porque no quiere que sus hijos se entere de que sus padres son magos al cien por ciento._

_Como ya se abran dado cuento, o mejor dicho, ya abran leído, Hermione es dueña de la empresa, ya que ella heredo eso, el abuelo de ella se la dio por haberse casado, y los dos que son Harry y Hermione son los dueños._

**Si tienes mas duda no duden en decírmelo para yo respondérselo, n_n espero que ms sigan hasta al final, nos vemos en la proxima actualización amigos y amigos**

**Me despido n_n besos**


	4. Capitulo Tres

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo tres, perdón por la tardanza no era mi intensión T_T pero ya estoy aquí para que leas este capítulo que espero les gusto**

**~JayLopez:** _u_u si sus hijos no sabe que son magos, como espero que leas la historia, sus hijos también tuvieron accidentes mágicos, pero cuando estaba más chicos, y gracias por comentar n_n espero verte pronto o mejor dicho, espero ver cuando comentes jjijijij. Gracias por seguir mi historia n_n_

**~lucecita11**:_ Gracias por felicitarme por mi historia n_n yo solamente hago esta historia para que ustedes los lectores se diviertan un poco leyendo, pues ya no te hago esperar más, aquí está el siguiente capítulo n_n y gracias por seguirme con mi historia n_n_

**~EriqitaPotterGranger:** _Lo iba hacer como tú dices, pero no sé, como que me gusto mas asi, espero que no te hayas decepcionado porque ellos usan magia, bueno ahora no, pero mediante siga la historia si n_n Pues ya no tendrás que espera mas, ahora te estaré revelando porque ellos no usan magia. Si Harry y Hermione son dueños de aquella empresa, bueno eso de su ex, pues todavía es un secreto, todo se los diré mediante pasa la historia n_n espero que te guste el cap. Y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia._

**Gracias a sus comentarios n_n a todas y a todos hehe**

**Lo único que no me pertenecen son los personaje de Harry Potter y CIA los personajes le pertenece a la escritora J. K. Rowling.**

**También are una aclaración, tomare el titulo de la película. Solamente porque no se ocurre nada hehehe, para que no hallas problemas, lo menciono solamente.**

**Esta historia será clasificada "M" porque algunos capítulos tendrán escenas con subido de tono, pero no les diré cuales capítulos para que sean sorpresa para mis amigos los lectores.**

**Buenos sin decir nada mas, empecemos!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Tres<strong>_

Tras la salida de Hermione de la oficina, Harry seguía todavía en el mismo lugar, sentando y pensando en todo, en todo, lo que ha ocurrido, puso sus manos en su rostro pasándola lentamente, tratando de pensar, es lo único que podía hacer pensar y pensar. Paso uno de sus manos en su rebelde cabello, y la otra la puso en el escritorio, no había tenido la oportunidad de observar la oficina, era amplia y bonita, muy bien acomodada y cálida, de seguro Hermione la transformo a que fuera asi de cómoda, había os escritorios, este era de Hermione y el otro de el, primero iba a ver el escritorio de Hermione. Estaba muy bien acomodado para su gusto, los lápices en un lugar, las plumas en otro, los clip en otro lugar, los portafolio de un color bien acomodados, cuando iba a observar mas, miro un portaretrato, lo agarro con un mano y la acerco hacia él, para poderlo observar, sonrió al ver la fotos, era el con una sonrisa, Hermione tomándolo de la mano, y sus dos hijos enfrente, pero esta foto no se movía como él estaba acostumbrado ¿Por qué? Cuando llegara a su casa, le preguntara a Hermione donde estaba su varita, de seguro ella sabrá dónde está. Le gustaba su familia mucho, es como la que había soñando, la esposa que uno quiere tener, inteligente, organizada, con unos dotes culinarios excelentes, y muy apasionada, es lo que un nombre siempre busca, pero para Harry Potter, solamente hay y abra una sola mujer en su vida, y es su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger que por lo que ve, es una esposa increíble, unos hijos hermosos, como el quiso, los genes de él y Hermione juntos, pero…¿si es solamente un sueño? Y a la mañana siguiente despertara y fuera todo un sueño eso lo mataría, pero de todos modos disfrutara este sueño, si lo es, a mil por hora. Ahora era un hombre de familia, un hombre donde tiene que estar en todo, porque tiene hijos y esposa, se tiene que hacer cargo de ellos, su familia, sonrió cuando dijo familia, dejo el portaretrato donde lo había tomado, viéndolo todavía, no se cansaba de ver aquel cuadro familiar. Se volvió a recargar en el respaldo de la silla, poniendo su piernas izquierda en el muslo derecho, ladeo un poco la cabeza al ver un cuadro, no le entendía, pero sus colores si era un poco opacos, de seguro Hermione la había comprado..Oh era del antiguo dueño. Hermione era dueña de esta empresa que con lo que entendió, ellos, porque el también era dueño de esa empresa, según las palabras de Hermione, ellos prestaban dinero a las empresas que estaban en quiebra, para poder sostenerse un poco, y ellos cuando se recuperen, les iba a devolver el dinero, y como sabe el, Hermione ha llevado esta empresa a la sima, como siempre, estaba orgulloso de su Hermione, como siempre. Seguía viendo aquel cuadro, pero desvió la mirada hacia su escritorio, se levanto con toda le lentitud del mundo, para poder ir a su escritorio. Cuando llegue a él, se sentó en la silla, mirando el desastre que el tenia, nada que ver con el escritorio de su esposa, el tenia los lápices, plumas todo junto, los portafolios regados, como sea, como él es, se recargo en su silla, mirando la misma fotografía, sonrió cerrando por unos momentos los ojos, de seguro Hermione ya había llegado por sus hijos y estaba rumbo a la casa de sus padres, cuando recordó eso, abrió de golpe los ojos y se levanto, no quería llegar tarde si no….bajo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su entrepierna y palideció un poco, le dijo a su secretaria que le abriera la puerta, mirando que esta se abre, salió casi corriendo, sin siquiera despedirse de ella, no quería ver a Hermione nuevamente enojada, no, era por su bien y sobre todo por el viene de sus "cosas". Aplasto el elevador para que se abriera, estaba impacientado, se le estaba haciendo eterno que el elevador se abriera, a los poco minutos se abrió, haciéndose a un lado para que las personas pasaran, cuando el elevador ya estaba vacío él se metió aplastando el botón de cerrar, inmediatamente se agarro de unos de los barandales de ahí y aplasto el botón de bajar, sintiendo como el elevador bajaba cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva. Cuando sintió que se paro, abrió los ojos mirando que se abre el elevador, salió un poco mareado, no estaba todavía acostumbrado a subirse, porque con esta, era la segunda vez que se subía, dio un paso hacia enfrente, saliendo de aquella cosa metálica, según el cómo le decía, se encamino hacia la puerta, sin siquiera despedrase nadie, solamente del guardia que se encontraba hay, fue directamente hacia su carro, cuando lo mire apresuro el paso, observando que el carro de su esposa no estaba, volvió a tragar saliva necesitaba apurarse y sobre todo verificar que los padres de Hermione vivía en el mismo lugar que el recordaba. Se subió al carro cuando llego, prendió el carro, le dio un poco de gasolina al carro, solamente lo necesario para darle reversa, después cambio el cambio y por fin se había ido de la empresa esa, y su rumbo era, CASA DE LOS PADRES DE HERMIONE

**_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_**

Harry estaba demasiado apurado para llegar a la casa de sus…suegros….pero siempre respetando las medidas de seguridad, dio unas vueltas, hasta que por fin llego a su destino, esperanzado de que fuera hay, se estaciono enfrente de la casa, que no había cambiado en nada…si definitiva era todavía la casa de la familia Granger, no porque decía en puso eso. Dio una risita tonta, por haberse espantado, se acomodo su ropa, y le puso la alarma, estaba nervioso, no sabía porque, camino hacia la puerta, viendo que todavía Hermione no llegaba, suspiro y sonrió porque sus partes bajas no ibas hacer aplastadas. Se acerca un poco más, hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta, alzo su mano y dio tres toques a la puerta, esperando que le abrieran la puerta, no tardo mucho en esperar, cuando la puerta se abrió, mirando una señora, pelo castaño, unos ojos color cafés miel, definitivamente si era la casa de los padres de Harry, la señora cuando miro a Harry salió un poco de la casa para poderlo abrazarla, si….estaba al ciento por ciento de que era la mama de Hermione, sintiendo los brazos de la señora estrecharlo, el correspondió el abraza, cuando se separo la mama de Hermione lo hizo pasar, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señora-menciono Harry mirando la casa, nunca cambiara, tan arreglada, tan limpia, tan llena de paz, miro que ella se acercaba a el, y lo tomo de brazo para caminar.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Jane-le regaño, pero en modo de broma, el no se sentía en confiesa para decirle eso.

-Perdón se..Jane-corrigió inmediatamente porque su la señora tenía el mismo tonto enojado de su esposa, para que te quiero piernitas-Hermione me llamo, tardara un poco, ya que los niños quisieron pasar por comida-fue lo le dijo la señora a Harry, para mirar que caminaron hasta sala, solamente el asintió mientras se sentaba en el sofá- Steve ahora viene, no tardara, fue por un paciente-Steve era el nombre del papa de Hermione.

La señora Jane había prendido el televisor, para Harry porque ella tenía que ir a recoger unas cosas en la cocina, Harry se quería ofrecer pero ella dijo que no, que mejor esperara hay, viendo la tele, no pudo decir que no, porque la señora ya se había ido, el se sentó mientras miraba lo que pasaba en la tele, pero desvió la mirada cuando miro muchas fotografías arriba de un estante, se paro sin prestar atención en la televisor. Fue hasta donde se encontraba aquellas fotografías, la primero era Hermione cuando estaba niña, como se le figuraba a Lily, sonrió por recordarla, después sigo mirando a Hermione con sus padres parecía que era su cumpleaños, después la otra estaba ella en la escuela, pero era escuela de muggle, después ella un poco más grande, pero esta imagen se…movía, estaba Hermione sonriendo, se movió un poco y nuevamente estaba mirando otra fotos que se movía, pero ahora estaba ella, Ron y el, Ron estaba molestando a Hermione, Hermione estaba sosteniendo el brazos de el, y el abrazándola por la cintura sonriendo hacia la cámara, esa foto si la recordaba era un día antes de entrar a su último curso, movió sus ojos, viendo una foto de él y Hermione besándose, de igual manera que se movía, a lo mejor en su casa era igual, de repente cuando iba a mirar otra foto llego la señora Jane mirándolo que Harry mira las fotos, se pone a un lado de el mirando la foto donde esta Harry y Hermione besándose, le gustaba mucho esta fotos, no solo porque se movía, porque miraba a su hija muy feliz.

-Como me encanta esta foto-el volteo de reojo mirando a Jane contemplando la foto-Porque se miraba que mi hija es feliz a tu lado Harry, pero lo malo, esque cuando viene los niños tengo que quitar estas fotos-¿Quitarlas? ¿Por qué? Esa era su pregunta, no comprendía porque debería de quitarla, sus hijos sabia que ellos eran también magos-Desde que paso aquel día, Hermione no quiere saber nada de la magia-¿Lo que paso aquel día? ¿Qué paso aquel día?-Bueno ayudarme a guardarlas, llamo otra vez Hermione que ya venía-Menciono ella, empezando a quitar algunas fotografías, no iba a decir nada, el mismo la iba a verguer, y quería saber porque Hermione odiaba la magia, si ella era una de las mejores brujas que ha habido en el mundo mágico, mientras que en su cabeza se formaba un montón de preguntas el ayudaba Jane recoger las fotos,

Cuando por fin terminaron de recoger las fotos de movimiento, ellos se sentaron esperando a que Hermione o Steve (el padre de Hermione) entrara por esa puerta, alguno de los dos, o dos juntos o mejor dicho los cuatro juntos, mientras ellos esperaban se habían puesto a ver el televisor, donde se encontraba dando un documental de pingüinos, a Harry le aburría rotundamente eso, pero miro a Jane muy entretenida viéndolo, idéntica a su hija, Hermione solía, o suele ver esos documentales y miraba la misma expresión de la cara.

**_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_**

Cuando menos lo esperaban ambos la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a un par de niños corriendo buscando a su amada abuela, gritando, Jane grito que estaba en la sala junto con Harry. Inmediatamente los niños corriendo hacia la sala con una Hermione atrás de ellos, cuando los dos niños miraron a su abuela prácticamente se aventaron encima de ella, sonriendo Jane por tener a sus nietos junto a ella, cuando Harry miro a Hermione se paro y fue hasta ella para poder sentir el cuerpo d ella pegado al suyo, Hermione pensaba lo mismo porque los dos se unieron en un abrazado, disfrutando del uno al otro, mientras ello seguían en su mundo, nietos y abuela estaba hablando. Lily estaba mirando la casa de su abuela, la había modificado, según el análisis de la pequeña Potter, Lily se bajo del sofá, al notar algo, fue hasta un pequeño vuelve que le quedaba a su estatura, miro una foto, pero esa foto se movía, miro que en esa foto de movimiento se encontraba sus padres y otras personas, tenían uniforme, la niña la tomo, miraba como aquellas personas se movía, trataban de sonreír, mirando que sus padres estaba juntos y más joven, claro esa foto era la que se habían tomado cuando formar nuevamente la ordenes de fénix, observando que todos los que se encontraban hay tenían algo en la mano, un especie de palito, no entendía nada, miraba a sus papas conversando muy abrazados, volteo a ver a su abuela que estaba platicando con su hermano James. Lily seguía viendo la foto, de repente las luces se empezaron a apagar y encender en la casa de la familia Granger, todos los presentes voltearon a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, Hermione miro a Harry, pero el negó con la cabeza, después Hermione miro a ver a James, que estaba sentando, a James ya había sucedido, el hizo magia accidental cuando tenía la misma edad que Lily y como era todavía muy pequeño no se acuerda de eso, Lily…volteo a verla mirando una fotografía, mientras las luces seguían encendiéndose y apagándose, de igual manera las aparatos electrónicos que se encontraban ahí, Hermione se alejo de Harry y se encamino hacia su hija con un Harry atrás de el, mientras se seguí acercando la pequeña Potter se alejaba de su madre, Hermione estaba extendiendo sus brazos para poder abrazar a su hija.

-Hija ven-Menciono Hermione con toda la calma que podía tener, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sucediendo una de dos, ella estaba prácticamente enojada o estaba demasiada feliz, eso le paso a James a esa edad, el niño estaba ultra feliz que hizo magia por accidente quemando una tienda por los cortos que estaba haciendo de apagar y encender la tienda, pero esto no era tienda si no la casa de sus padres-Lily ben-Volvió a decir su hija se había detenido por causa de tener una mesa atrás de la espalda de la niña, Hermione suspiro porque esa vendita mesa estaba ahí, cuando se iba a cercar a su hija, ella cerró los ojos y mando una pequeña onda de viento haciendo que Hermione saliera volando y llevándose a Harry, porque el estaba atrás de ella, tanto como Lily y james abrieron los ojos a nos mas poder por lo que había sucedido hace unos escasos momentos.

-¡Mami!-Grito la pequeña niña tirando la foto, y corriendo hacia donde aventó a su mama junto con su padre, tanto como James y Jane fueron con ellos, para ver como estaban, la pequeña mando volar a sus padres y fueron detenidos por la fuerte pared, pero el que recibió un golpe muy severo fue Harry en la espalda. Llegaron y la pequeña niña estaba empezando a llorar por lo que había pasado con sus papas, pero no sabía porque paso, estaba tan confundida, tanto o más que James, pero ninguno de las tres personas dijo nada-Mami, papi, tan bien-Fue lo único que salía de la niña que estaba todavía llorado.

Miraron que Hermione abrió los ojos, de igual manera Harry, se tentó su cabeza, viéndose en el suelo, y mirando a su hija, que estaba llorando, después la cara de su hijo, que estaba horrorizado de lo que había pasado, y después de su madre, ella bajo la mirada, después volteo a ver a Harry recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de el. Se arrodillo como pudo, y Harry se recargo en la pared.

-Hija, ven, no llores mi niña-Inmediatamente Lily fue a los brazos de su madre abrazándola fuertemente y llorando, Jane se paro y fue hasta donde su nieta había tomado la fotografía, la recogió y miro lo que estaba ahí, me maldijo por no haberse acordado de aquella fotografía, ahora iba a recibir el severo sermón de su hija, ahora su hija la regaña, ella frunció el ceño por los tales pensamientos, aunque este casa, no le hace más madura, ella es su madre y la tiene que respetar.

Miro que Harry se levanto y ayudo a su hija a levantarse con una Lily aferrada a su madre por el cuello, los cuatro fueron hacia donde ella se encontraba y se sentaron el sofá, Harry alado de Hermione, Lily sentada en el regazo de su madre, y Jame, Jame estaba enfrene de ellos parado, Jane camino hacia ellos, poniéndose atrás de su nieto, garraspeo levemente solamente para que Harry y Hermione le prestara atención, volteo la foto, y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al ver esa foto, después miro a su madre con una cara de enojada, pero Jane no se incomodo con eso, se encamino, y Hermione le entrego a Harry a Lily, parándose y yendo atrás de su madre, ambas mujeres se metieron a la cocina cerrando la puerta, y los tres que se quedaron en la sala empezaron a ori gritos por parte de ambas mujeres, solamente ellos escuchaban y Lily se aferraba más a su padre, mientras el acariciaba el brazo de su hija y Jame se sentaba alado de su padre viendo el televisor.

**_º-º-º-º-º-º_**

dos horas después de lo que había sucedido, ambas mujeres salieron Hermione esta serie y Jane…Jane tenía el ceño demasiado fruncido, Harry se paro con una Lily dormida, se la entrego a Hermione, para que la llevara al cuarto donde ella dormía cuando vivía con sus padres, James surgió a su madre, mientras nuevamente yerno y suegra quedaron solos.

-Harry, no me di cuento de la foto, perdón-El solamente movió levemente la cabeza-Pero esto para mi, se me hace tan pesado, aunque ya ha pasado muchos años, todavía no me acostumbre que ya no usen magia-Es como si le hubieran aventando un jarrón de agua muy fría en la cara…¿Cómo que ya no usaban magia?.

-¿Cómo?-Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry, antes la revelación que le había dicho la señora Jane.

-Si, desde que ustedes ya no quisieron vivir en el mundo mágico, donde ustedes ya no quisieron usar magia, por el bien e sus hijos, Harry, Hermione estaba a punto de morir-Abrió mas los ojos, ahora no era solamente una cubeta de agua frio si no dos-Y también donde Luna Lovegood, también está a punto de morir..¿No te acuerdas?-el movió la cabeza hacia los nados, diciendo "lo había olvidado por un momento"-Ellas estuvieron a punto de morir, por dar la vida por las personas que ellas amaban que eran tu Harry, y para esa chica era el otro pelirrojo Ronald-él se había quedado callado por unos minutos-Después que ustedes se casaron, hubo una como guerra, ustedes fueron, tu como auror, Hermione como sanadora y Ron, porque el también quería participar, no se exactamente lo que paso, pero ustedes cuatros se lesionaron y uno de los doctores mágicos dijeron que ya nunca iban a utilizar las varitas, eso fue un gran sufrimiento para los cuartos, pero lo asimilaron, después Hermione tuvo a James, era muy riesgoso de que ustedes se quedaran hay, en el mundo mágico suelen tener muchas peleas, y ustedes dos junto con Jame se vinieron a vivir hacia acá, un tiempo aquí en la casa, pero cuando Hermione empezó a trabajar en la empresa, poco a poco juntaron dinero y comprar la casa donde vivían, y hace como dos años Luna y Ronald viven aquí, Ellos dos no estaban acostumbrados, pero Hermione los ayudo en adaptarse, solamente vinieron porque Luna hace un año tuvo a su bebe y como Luna tuvo un accidente en auto hace un par de días, ustedes irán a verla, pero Harry, que te pasa, el golpe te hizo daño ¿ oh qué?-ya le había soltado toda la sopa la señora, Harry suspiro y se volteo un poco.

-No se señora, me siento raro, como si no perteneciera a este lugar-Fue lo único que dijo para tocar su frente.

-Mi hija siempre me lo dice, pero le dicho que ya a pasado mucho tiempo, es hora de regresar a su mundo, nosotros nos podemos hacer cargo de la empresa, pero Hermione no quiere, dice que no se siente preparada para par air, y que no se que, esos doctores el mintieron que ya no podían hacer magia, ustedes seguían haciendo magia, pero Hermione se cegó y más cuando nació James-Dejo a Harry sin palabras.

Ya sabía casi todo, solamente necesitaba asimilar las cosas, miro a Hermione salir del cuarto, y diciéndole a su mama que ya se iba, que Luna ya llamo, preguntando si ya iba hacia haya, su madre salió de la cocina dándole un beso a su hija en la mejilla, tomo su bolsa, y la mano de Harry, el se despido también, saliendo de la casa, se subo a la camioneta de Harry, y Harry también pero en el asiento del copiloto, no dijeron nada y se encaminaron hacia la casa de Luna.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Fin?<strong>_

**Todavía no, uf! termine, ayer lo quería subir, pero no tenía ninguna idea, y tampoco iba a subir uno bien feo, por eso me espere hasta el día de hoy u_u perdón la demora ¿sí?**

**Aclaracion:** _No piensen que are dia por dia, porque si hago eso Uff! nunca acabaria, nada mas el primer dia dire casi todo lo que ellos hacen, pero ya meditante pasa los dias, pues ustedes descubiran mas cosas n__n

**Gracias por sus comentarios enserio**

**Nota:** _Como ya es entre semana, y como voy a la universidad, me atrasare un poco con la historia, no digo que no la haga, pero no subiré los capis, demasiado rápido, pero cuando sea fin de semanas no falta en subir uno dos máximo u_u espero que me esperen y me sigan comentando mientras._

**Eso era todo, nos vemos hasta la proxima actualización (esperando que no me tarde tanto xD)**

**Me despido n_n**


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

**-Me pongo una bolsa en la cabeza y entrando al lugar con una bandería diciendo _"I´m Sorry"_ la dejo colgada por ahí, quitándome la bolsa de la cabeza mirando con la cabeza agachada-**_Si gustan puede aventarme cualquier cosa, porque ahora si no tengo perdón de dios u_u ahora si casi dure dos semanas sin subir el capitulo, pero no se me ocurría como seguir, se me había secado la cabeza, pero después, antier se me empezó a ocurrí como seguir, y ayer en la noche lo empecé y lo termine hoy, espero que les guste este capítulo porque abra unas cuantas sorpresas y si tiene duda no duden en avisarme que yo se los responderé cuanto antes._

* * *

><p>~<strong>JayLopez:<strong> _Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, y que bueno que se te haya aclarado un poco mas…este…no entendí de que porque casi te dio un infarto hehe, espero que te guste este capítulo y que sea de tu agrado, gracias por seguir comentando n_n_

~**akanep3: ** _Gracias por decir que tengo un gran talento para esto, no sabes cuánto me hace saberlo, porque asi, puedo seguir escribiendo para todos que quieran leer esto, y también gracias por desearme lo bueno para mis estudios n_n gracias nuevamente, también gracias por decirme que seguirás leyendo mi historia n_n me anima mucho eso, bueno solamente escribo como suele ser Hermione y pues gracias n_n (Se acabara el gracias por decirte muchas veces hehe) Espero que te guste este capítulo n_n que sea de su agrado, y nuevamente gracias por seguir comentando._

~**EriqitaPotterGranger:** _Hola!, que bueno que te encanto, si al principio esa era mi idea, pero también quiero que participen todos los personas, que no se centre solamente en Harry, sino también en Hermione, Luna, Ron etc. n_n eso de Luna y Hermione no te lo puedo decir porque en este capítulo descubrirás el porqué Luna, Hermione, Ron y Harry de usar magia. Eso de la sanadora pues lo descubrirás en este capítulo a Lily se puso contenta por ver a sus padres moverse en una foto y eso hizo que hiciera magia accidental. u_u se que tarde mucho MUCHO pero aquí esta espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo y nuevamente gracias por seguir conmigo._

~**megafanHP:** _Hola nueva gente que lee mi historia, gracias por comentar y aquí está el capitulo que sigue, esperando que te guste y que sigas con nosotros n_n_

**~Zakishio**_: A ti también, hola nueva gente que lee mi historia, gracias por comentar mi historia, y que este chila si, espero que te guste este capítulo n_n gracias por comentar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por sus comentarios, los quiero a todos , besos a todos n_n<strong>  
><em>

**Lo único que no me pertenecen son los personaje de Harry Potter y CIA los personajes le pertenece a la escritora ****J. K. Rowling.**

**También are una aclaración, tomare el titulo de la película. Solamente porque no se ocurre nada hehehe, para que no hallas problemas, lo menciono solamente.**

**Esta historia será clasificada **_**"M"**_** porque algunos capítulos tendrán escenas con subido de tono, pero no les diré cuales capítulos para que sean sorpresa para mis amigos los lectores.**

**Buenos sin decir nada mas, empecemos!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo cuatro<strong>_

Ambos en el carro estaban pesando lo que había ocurrido hace poco en la casa de los padres de Hermione, Harry no comprendía el porqué su hija con apenas cuatro años de edad pudiera hacer eso, y Hermione no comprendía el porqué había sucedido eso, estaba tan concentrados los dos que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la casa de Luna, Hermione estaciono el carro enfrente de la puerta de su amiga, era una casa muy hermosa era d color azul bajito, tenía muchas masetas con unas flores hermosas de diversos colores y en la entrada tenía una especie de _rabanitos saltarines_, siempre cuando Hermione los miraba los quitaba, porque no quería que nadie los tachara de locos por unos rábanos saltarines, pero ahora no los iba a quitar, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que paso por alto eso, estaba asi desde que su hija hizo magia. Se bajo de carro dándole las llave a Harry para que él las cerrara el carro, quería ir y hablar con su amiga Luna de lo que había ocurrido hace no más de una hora, miro los rábanos pasando ante ellos y tocando fuertemente la puerta, estaba impacientada, se le notaba por su pie derecho moverse ligeramente. Harry tras su espalda estaba verificando si todas las puertas estaban cerradas, cuando comprobó eso, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su esposa, mientras él, miraba a su esposa tocar nuevamente la puerta, también puedo observar que ella se hizo el pelo hacia atrás pero sus rebeldes cabellos volvieron hacia donde estaba unos instantes antes de Hermione hubieras hecho eso, situándose atrás de ella esperando a que alguien le abriera la puerta mirando a su esposa un poco nerviosa pero… ¿Por qué? Era su pregunta que estaba rodeando su cabeza, cuando miro que ella alzo su brazo y estaba dispuesta a golpear otra vez la puerta miraron que se abrió la puerta y observaron que una cabellera pelirroja se empezaba asomar. Cuando se termino de abrí la puerta se pudo observar un joven alto, con su cara pecosa y su pelo de un color rojizo, cuando el pecoso joven miro ambas personas en su rostro se formo una sonrisa enorme saliendo un poco y atrapando a Hermione entre sus brazos y elevándola un poco y dando unas cuantas vueltas, Hermione sonríe tras el sorpresivo movimiento de su amigo pelirrojo, y Harry solamente sonrió al ver a sus dos mejores amigos como antes, cuando miro que Ron bajo a Hermione, Harry se acerco a él dándole un fuerte abrazo, Ron la devolvió separándose de él, mirándolos fijamente, miro la expresión de sus dos mejores amigos que no era buena cara que solían traer cuando venían a la casa, se recargo en el marco de la pared.

-¿Qué les pasa?-Ron había ido al grano, no quería esperar, se estaba preocupando mucho, esperando que no haya pasado nada con ellos o con sus sobrinos, porque los hijos de sus dos mejores amigos eran sobrinos ya que él y luna son padrinos de _James Potter Granger_.

Miro que ambos se voltearon a ver, eso no era bueno algo había pasado porque cuando ellos hacen eso, esque paso algo no muy bueno, miro que Hermione se había acercado a él y se había puesto a su lado, Hermione se alzo un poco para poder alcázar la oreja de su amigo, porque aunque hayan pasado un poco de tiempo Ron seguía siendo alto.

-Te lo cuento adentro, pero es acerca de Lily-Le susurro Hermione a Ron, volteo a verla, Harry miro algo que desde hace tiempo no miraba, sus dos mejores amigos se miraban… ¿Raro? Trago saliva, ya estaba viendo mal, _no_, se había gritado mentalmente, no quería pensar eso, ellos eran amigos, el estaba casado con una gran mujer y Hermione estaba casado con él y tenían dos hijos, pero… _¿De verdad?_ Se volvió a preguntar abofeteándose el mismo, como podía pensar eso el, acerca de su mujer y su mejor amigo, se estaba volviendo loco, si ellos dos supieran lo que estaba pensando, Ron lo golpeo y le deja de hablar y Hermione lo recontra golpea en todo su ser, cuando salió de sus pensamientos miro que Hermione se adentraba a la casa seguida por Ron, cuando miro que Ron se adentraba a su casa, el empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Harry se quedo parado en la puerta mirando adentro de la casa, era un lugar acogedor, pero los arreglos eran un poco raros, no era el mismo arreglo que vea en su casa, o mejor dicho, donde se había despertado esta mañana, en un lado miro un montón de cuadros raros, que no sabía cómo explicarlo, después miro el televisor que estaba prendido y que estaba dando unas caricaturas, cuatro sofás, muchas fotos de Ron y Luna juntos, unas abrazados, otras besándose, después la familia Weasley, el padre de Luna, ella y Hermione juntas, Ron y el, Ron y Hermione solos, después en otro estaba El, Hermione y Ron abrazados, etc.…mucha fotos mas de ellos tres o de Luna y el solos, se miraba que era una familia feliz, y el pensando mal de ellos, que mal amigo es Harry, pero esto nadie lo sabrá, se encamino hacia donde estaba sentada su esposa en uno de los sofás, junto con Ron estaban platicando de lo que acaba de ocurrí con Lily.

Cuando llego se sentó atrás de Hermione poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y acercándose a ella, pegando su tórax en la espalda de ella, mientras escuchaba como hablaba de Lily con Ron, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, era muy arriesgado que Lily hiciera magia, luego se lo preguntaría a Hermione a solas.

-Tranquila Hermione, veras que no pasara nada con tu hija, tanto como Luna y yo, la protegeremos, ¿Entiendes?-El sonrió hacia ella, alzando una mano y acariciando la mejilla derecha de su amiga, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza, Harry apretó mas su agarre, no estaba muy cómodo que digamos con la actitud de Ron hacia Hermione ¿Por qué se comportaba tan cariñoso con ella?-Anda, ve hablar con Luna, esta Luna, ella esta amamantando Albert, habla con ella de esto-Ron se había parado, y Hermione hizo lo mismo, haciendo que el agarre que Harry tenia sobre ella fuera desecho por ella, mirando que Hermione se pierde por las escaleras sonriéndole a Ron y diciéndole un leve _Gracias _y Hermione se perdió por las escaleras.

Harry se había quedado mudo por todo lo que había pasado, seguía sentando en el sofá recargándose en la el sofá, mirando que Ron se sienta también mirando la tele, Harry tenia la mandíbula tensa y un apretada y sus manos empuñadas, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, eso nada mas sintió cuando Ron había confesado que le gustaba Hermione, pero eso fue en sexto año, quería saber lo que estaba pasando y como Ron suelta todo, pues sería fácil.

-Este…Ron-Miro que el nombrado volteo su rostro un poco, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules un poco más brillante de lo normal, el alzo su ceja esperando a que Harry dijera algo-Hermione, porque esta tan tensa, nerviosa-Observo la reacción de Ron, era rara, se estaba moviendo mucho en su asiente, se acerco a él un poco más, mirándolo-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto él, estaba empezando a preocuparse, miro que Ron se paró de golpe, estaba esperando la respuesta de Ron, pero no respondía nada-Ron…-El también se paro, quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y si mas es de su hija, pero Ron no le decía nada.

Ron se quería ir en ese mismo instante, quería desparecer, no le podía decir nada a él, mucho menos a él, no que estaba ocurriendo se lo prometió a Hermione cando Harry se había ido de viaje por su trabajo, porque si Harry supiera lo que ocurrió cuando él no estaba iría al mundo mágico y se enfrentaría a la nueva amenaza, aunque no era tan peligrosa como_ Voldemort, _recordó cuando Hermione le había dicho lo que había sucedido dos días después que Harry se había ido

_´´ Una Hermione desesperada y con lagrimas en sus ojos había llegado a la casa Weasley, Luna y Ron la habían abrazada y esperando que se tranquilizara para que ella le dijera lo que ocurría, la había hecho pasar y sentando en el sofá, Luna se puso alado derecho de Hermione y Ron alado izquierdo de ella, el pasaba sus manos en el brazo de Hermione para poderla tranquilizar, y Luna pasaba su mano por la espalda de ella, ellos quería saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su amiga, pero Hermione no dejaba de llorar e hipear, iban a esperar hasta que ella se tranquilizara y le contara lo que le había pasado para que se pusiera asi. Había pasado un poco más, hasta que por fin Hermione se tranquilizo y se abrazo de su amiga Luna diciendo que tenía mucho miedo de que le pasara algo a su hija, pero no le entendía nada porque todavía seguía llorando, no como hace rato, pero todavía, Luna la reconfortaba mientras Ron iba a la concina por un vaso de agua para dársela, cuando Ron regreso con el vaso de agua, se la entrego a una Hermione muy nerviosa y le dio un trago para después dejando el vaso en la mesita del centro que se encontraba enfrente de ella._

_-Ahora si Hermione, cuéntanos que te pasa, ¿Por qué estas en ese estado? ¿y los niños? ¿Dónde la dejaste?-Ron había bombardeándole de preguntas a la pobre Hermione, ella se estaba mareando por tantas preguntas que le había hecho Ron, hasta que puso una mano enfrente de la cara de Ron, haciéndole saber que se detuviera con sus preguntas._

_-Ron, no eres el FBI para empezar a interrogarme, déjame que te cuente ¿sí?-Hablo Hermione más calmada, tomando nuevamente el vaso con agua, le tomo otro sorbo de agua, dejándolo otra vez encima de la mesa, se recargo en el sofá cursando las piernas y poniendo sus manos en su muslo_

_-Estaba haciéndole de comer a los niños, cuando vino un hombre encapuchado, aprecio en la sala, yo no me había dado cuenta, ya que estaba tan concentrada en lo hacía, que cuando me di la vuelta se me tiraron los platos por el susto que me había metido ese hombre, no podía verle la cara, y ni la vi, el se asurcaba a mí con paso lento, hasta que estuvo enfrente de la mesa, se recargo y me empezó a decir _

" _Cuando la menor de los Potter empieza hacer magia, una nueva guerra surgirá, cuando la menor de los Potter, realice magia, el caos surgirá solamente un acto puro lograra salvar la humanidad y volver a su curso normal, porque mediante no pase eso, todas las personas quedara atrapadas en un tiempo que no será el suyo, piénselo señora Potter, y empiece a usar nuevamente su magia, porque si la sabelotodo Granger, el despistado Weasley, la lunática Luna y sobre todo el Niño-Que-Vivo renacerá la guerra entre los dos mundos, mágico y mugglos, recuerda bien estas palabras, __**MIENTRAS NO REGRESEN A SU MUNDO, AL MUNDO QUE PERTENECEN A DONDE TIENE QUE ESTAR, LAS COSAS QUE LE PASEN A CIERTAS PERSONAS SE QUEDAN ATRAPADAS TAN REAl**__ descubre esto si eres todo un genio"_

_Esas fueron las palabras de aquel hombre, cuando empezó a narrar eso, yo no le cría, pero cuando saco su varita y desaprecio, me desespere, agarre la llave del carro, me lleve a los niños a la casa de mis padres, mirando de por el espejo a mi niña, se las deje a mis padres, y llegue hasta aquí, no se lo pasa, "mientras no regresen a su mundo, al mundo que pertenecen a donde tiene que estar, las cosas que le pasen a ciertas personas se quedan atrapadas en una realidad tan real" no entiendo lo que me quiso decir eso Ron, ayúdame, ayúdenme, mi niña no tiene que saber nada de eso, nada mágico, a mis padres les inventare que tuvimos un accidente y que nos prohibieron utilizar magia y a Harry, no se lo digan nadie, porque si él sabe de esto, ira corriendo hacia el mundo mágico, no quiero que le pase nada a él, él es mi vida, como mis hijos- ´´_

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Harry se había dio, pensó que había ido a tomar aire fresco, pero lo que no sabes esque subió hacia arriba, mientras Ron, se volvió a sentar en el sofá mirando sus caricaturas.

Harry subía escalón por escalón, miraba que esos escalones no tenia fin, hasta que por fin miro que lo llevaba hasta un pasillo, no tenia tanas habitación, solamente tres puerta, y en cada una pego su oreja para ver si escuchan algo, hasta que escucho algo en la segunda puerta, se quedo ahí escuchando al voz de su mujer y otra vos femenina deduciendo que era la de Luna.

_-Luna, Lily acaba de hacer magia por accidente-_Escucho algo que ya sabía, se iba a ir hasta que escucho lo que Luna le respondía.

_-Eso es malo Hermione, Lily nunca hubiera echo eso, Hermione según lo que dijiste hace un año, cuando la menor de los Potter hiciera magia, el caos surgirá en ambos mundos-_Harry se pego mas a la puerta cuando escucho eso, que estaba pasando ¿mundos? ¿Lily? Que estaba pasando.

_-Harry no debe de saber nada de esto…todavía, hasta que desifre la frase que aquel hombre me dijo, necesito saber que es para decirle a Harry-¿_Decir? ¿Decir qué? Se apego mas a la puerta escuchando, pero escucho que unos pasos que se estaban acercando a la puerta, se separo de la puerta pensando que hacer, irse o quedarse, le gustaba más la primera opción, pero si se Hermione lo mira bajarse las escaleras pensara que escucho, pero también pensara que de igual manera escucho lo único que pensó es alzar su mano y disimular que iba a tocar la puerta, en ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta mirando a una Hermione con sus ojos hinchados pero bien abiertos al ver a Harry parado ahí.

-Harry…-Su voz se escucho rara, como si le faltara el aire para hablar, ella se acerco mas a el, y se aventó a sus brazos, empezando a llorar, Harry no sabía qué hacer, su preguntar que le pasaba o solamente consolarla, y opto por la segunda opción, empezó acariciar la espalda de Hermione, mirando el interior de la habitación, se miraba una Luna con la cabeza agachada con un bebe en brazos, el también cerró sus ojos acercando mas a Hermione a su cuerpo.

Luna miro eso, sonrió y se quedo viendo después a su hijo de tres semanas de nacido, vino al mundo a una guerra que por lo seguro se cumplirá, la dinastía familiar nunca acabara, primero Harry Potter y ahora _Liliana Potter Granger_ con apenas de cuatro años de edad, ya tiene un peso sobre sus hombre, mientras Luna miraba a su pequeño dormir, la pareja Potter seguía unidos en un abrazo.

Harry seguía consolando a su esposa, esperando a que ella se clamara para pregúntale que le estaba pasando, porque estaba asi, miro que Hermione se separaba un poco de él, y se mordía su labio inferior, y sus ojos estaban clavados con los suyos, ella se acerco a él, y sello sus labios con lo de él, empezando a darse un beso apasionado, Harry estaba un poco atontado por el beso que le estaba dando Hermione, no sabía porque le daba ese beso, pero no importaba, el profundizo el beso, agarrándola de la nuca y pegando su rostro a de él, con sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el beso, pero un garraspeo hizo que se separa de los labios de su amada, abriendo los ojos y mirando la cara de Ron con una sonrisa en sus labios, los dos sonrieron también todavía abrazados, Harry se había _"olvidado"_ de lo que había escuchado, y toda la tarde estuvieron con Luna viendo el pequeño Albert que solamente despertaba para pedir su alimento, todavía no sabían a quien se parecía porque estaba muy chico, asi paso el resto de la tarde.

Ya eran como las ocho de la noche cuando el matrimonio Potter se fueron de la casa Weasley. Ya era tarde para recoger a los niños, mientras Harry conducía Hermione le platicaban a Harry cosas que había leído en unos libros, mientras iba a la casa de los padres de Hermione, mientras ellos estaba "tranquilamente" arriba de un techo de las casas de ahí, se encontraba alguien mirándolo con una capucha en su cuerpo.

_-Disfruten mientras puedan, ya se desato la magia de ella, ahora si no regresen, habrá caos por todos lados, ustedes son las únicas personas que pueden dentarlo, sobre todo aquella jovencita de pelo alborotado y de ojos color miel, ella tiene la llave para detener eso, pero necesita la fuera de su amor, Harry Potter que su destino es venir a esta parte y detener esto-_Con un movimiento de mano desaprecio, dejando solamente un rastro de humo.

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron a la casa de los padres de Hermione, solamente Harry se bajo para recoger a sus hijos, entro a la casa de sus suegros, mientras Hermione se encontraba sentada en el carro, pero miro algo raro que se escribía en el vidrio, después miro que había neblina… ¿Neblina, en este tiempo? Pero dejo de pensar cuando miro lo que se estaba escribiendo

"Todos sus miedos y temores para los magos serán revelados, cuatros jóvenes irán a Hogwarts nuevamente, Granger descubre este acertijo"

y como se escribió se borro quitándote también la neblina, Hermione se lo memorizo, esto se estaba volviendo ya raro, después miro que salió Harry con sus dos hijos, James agarrado de la mano de su padre y Lily en brazos de el, sonrió esa era su familia que ella quería, se subieron los Potter faltantes, Harry prendió el motor del carro, le dio gasolina a carro haciendo que arrancara.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Harry parqueo el carro mirando que el carro de Hermione ya estaba en el garaje, apago el motor del carro, se bajo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a Hermione, sonrió cuando ella también lo hizo, para después abrirle la puerta a sus hijos, viéndolos bajar, la familia Potter llegaron por fin a su casa, entraron pero se quedaron con los ojos abiertos cuando miraron el desastre de su casa, los cuadros tirados, los sofá hacia atrás los cuadros estaban tirados también prácticamente la casa estaba tiradas, Hermione no digo nada y empezó a recoger y grito a los demás que le ayudara, tardaron más de tres horas en limpiar solamente la planta de arriba, especialmente el cuarto de los niños, ellos desde hace dos horas se habían ido a dormir, mientras Harry y Hermione se encontraban arreglando la parte de abajo, Harry estaba todo desesperado, ¿No era más fácil con magia? Pero no quería decirle nada a Hermione que tal si le vuelve loca y hasta lo corre de la casa, no, mejor asi está bien.

Eran como las dos de la madrugada hasta que terminar de semi-recoger, ya mañana, sábado acabarían de acomodar las cosas, Hermione saco una fotos atrás de un mueve que se encontraba en la sala, miro que se movía, en esa foto se encontraba ella y Harry dándose su segundo beso que fue tomada por Ron que los miro, un Harry riéndose y una Hermione furiosa con el fotografo, la apretó con sus manos y pegándola a su pecho, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo se sentía tan confundida, pero cuando le iba a decir algo a Harry sintió unos brazos en su cintura, haciéndose volteo y mirando a un Harry todo cansado, sus gafas mal puesta y su cabello mas rebelde de lo normal, se miraba más guapo de lo que ya estaba, puso su cabeza en el pecho de Harry con la foto entre sus manos, cerrando sus ojos.

-Hermione, quiero que me expliques que está pasando, no entiendo nada, se que ahora amanecí raro, pero...después no se que, te encuentro muy intranquila, que pasa mi amor-Con una voz dulce, hablo Harry, quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo porque él no sabe nada de lo que está ocurriendo si estaba perdido ese día ahora está en el abismo de la perdición, sintió a Hermione moverse entre sus brazos, mirándola que alzaba la cabeza hacia arriba y lo miraba, iba a preguntar algo pero sintió después los labios de Hermione por los suyos.

Hermione iba a callar a Harry como diera lugar, para que no le preguntara lo que estaba ocurriendo todavía no era el momento que él se enterara lo que está pasando, lo único que hizo fue besarlo, es la único forma en que puede ella callar a Harry, dejo la foto en el sillón mientras se abrazaba en el cuello de Harry, acercándome mas a su cuerpo, haciendo que se froten sus cuerpos, Harry todavía la tenia agarrada en la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla cercas, muy cercas el se separo de los labios de Hermione escuchando un quejido por parte de ella que no le había gustado eso, mirándola a los ojos.

-Her…-Harry no puedo continuar porque Hermione le puso un dedo encima de sus labios, haciendo que guardara silencio, se volvió a cercar a él, besándolo apasionadamente.

A poco tiempo se miraban a dos personas luchando para sacarse la ropa, cuando Harry iba abrir la blusa de su esposa se escucho el teléfono, Harry gruño porque es la segunda vez que los interrumpe, Harry seguía con su trabajo escuchando el teléfono, diciéndole a Hermione que no contestara, pero ella no se hizo caso y estiro su brazo tomando el teléfono, ya que se encontraban cerca de la mesita donde ponen el teléfono, ero Harry estaba desabrochando la blusa de su esposa, lentamente empezando a ver la piel de ella.

-Hola-Contesto Hermione, mirando que solamente le falta un botón de su blusa, mirando fijamente a Harry.

-_Hola Hermione ¿No te desperté?-_Una voz áspera y gruesa se escucho atrás del teléfono, mientras Hermione, miraba como Harry le abría su blusa y mirando cómo se empieza acercar a su vientre Harry.

-No, no me despertaste-Pronuncio Hermione aquella voz, sintiendo los fríos labios de Harry recorrer la piel de su vientre, mientras ella miraba todo lo que él hacía.

-Bueno, solamente te llamaba para que sepas, que tienes que venir a donde siempre, necesito hablar contigo, pero la cara rajada no se tiene que enterar, si no, me mataría o tu me matarías si él se llega a enterar que te miras con migo, quería Granger-

Sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz, si Harry se entera que se ve con Draco Malfoy, Harry da el grito en el cielo, pero ahorita el estaba muy entretenido en su ombligo sacándole un risita.

-Hermione. Que está pasando al otro lado de la línea, oh ¿los agarre en un malo momento? `Por eso no te había despertado, valla valla, Granger haciendo esas cosas-Pronuncio Draco, haciendo reír a otra persona que estaba con Draco, mientras Hermione se mofaba por las cosas que le decía Draco, mientras sentía como Harry subía sus labios hasta toparse con el borde del sostén mirándolo como un enemigo mortal.

-Cállate y adiós-Colgó Hermione dejando el teléfono en su lugar, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa-Vamos al cuarto sigamos mejor haya-

Subo la cabeza de Harry y lo beso, caminado con él hacia las escaleras, subiéndola lentamente sin tropezarse en el trascurro del camino, llegaron a su cuarto, Harry abrió la puerta su mano entrando y cerrando con el pie.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fin?<strong>

**Uff! Por fin termine este capítulo, esperando que les haya gustad este capítulo, esperando que mis amigos lectores les agrade el capitulo, nos vemos la proxima actualización.**

**Me despido n_n**


End file.
